These Days
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange thought that she constructed a foolproof plan in making Andromeda Tonks pay. Kidnapping one of her twin daughters seemed like the perfect way to do so. But there were two flaws in this plan. The story of Magnolia Tonks, twin sister of Nymphadora Tonks, and her struggles and triumphs with friendship, identity and love.
1. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: Hello, new fanfic. It came to me one day, when I thought about how unusual it was for Andromeda and Ted to have one child. I mean, they were such loving people and I'm sure that if given the opportunity, they would have more children. It seems a bit pureblood of them to have only one child (after all, most Pureblood families had one child, eg: the Malfoys, James Potter's parents ECT) and I thought that Andromeda would want to break away from that. Anyway, this is the prologue and is fairly short, and in third person. The rest of the chapters will be in first person. The chapters will have a theme song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I will not be repeating this.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: _

"_And I... wish you were here."_

'_Wish You Were Here' – Incubus_

* * *

Bellatrix walked up a long driveway, her black curls bobbing, wand clutched tightly in her hand. It had taken days – no weeks – for the day that the plan would work to come along. Now that her sister was gone for an Order meeting, only Ted Tonks stood in the way of her and victory. But he was a trivial matter. A mere obstacle. Part of Bellatrix knew that she couldn't kill Andromeda – not only because of her prestigious skill – but also for the fact that Andromeda was her sister. No matter how hard she thought about it, she knew that all attempts would be futile; Bellatrix's nerve _would_ fail her. The plan in place was a perfect way for Andromeda Tonks to suffer for her mistakes, pain that would be even harder to endure than death would be. _Love_. Bellatrix delicately snorted at the word, the word that had so little meaning to her. But the eldest Black sister wasn't dumb; she knew that Andromeda loved dearly and deeply. _To love is to destroy, _Bellatrix thought to herself. It was a phrase that her mother had taught her when she was little. But she would never know the full meaning, until it was too late.

Her mother. Druella Black. This was all for her; not for the Dark Lord, and not even for herself. Bellatrix was doing this for her mother.

The gate was locked, and charms were cast upon the house. _Naive idiots, _she thought to herself, a wicked smirk crossing her attractive features, making her brown eyes gleam in the dusk light. She muttered a simple spell, and all of the protective charms dissolved in a shimmery light. It was easier than Bellatrix expected it to be.

Stepping lightly, she made her way up the stairs. A crow made a noise, and Bellatrix looked up at the crow, which was an animagus, by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. Her guard. If any Order members came – which was unlikely – he would signal it.

"Alohomora," she whispered, and the door open. Again, she contemplated on how naive her sister and her husband were for thinking that the charms would be enough. _She was once smart, but Ted clearly corrupted her._

Walking to their bedroom was a dream. Ted was fast asleep in the hammock on the balcony. When Bellatrix reached the bedroom which was her desired destination, her brown eyes cast upon the two sleeping twins that lay in the cot. One of them had vivid pink hair, the other had green hair. _Hm, Metamorphagi. That could prove to be useful, _she mused. All she could see in the two twins was Ted. It was only when the green haired girl opened her eyes that she could see her sister; she could see herself. The deep brown eyes that two out of the three Black sisters inherited. Nymphadora and Magnolia. Bellatrix rolled her eyes; even as children, Andromeda said that she would call her children those particular names. _Horrible names._

Bellatrix stopped thinking about the past and focused on the task at hand. She scooped the two infants in her arms, not knowing how to hold them but doing so anyway. One of them, the pink haired one, opened her eyes and looked up and Bellatrix, who had a vague idea of what she had to do.

"Calm down, darling, it's Auntie Bella, and we're going on an adventure!"

To Bellatrix's dismay, the pink haired baby started wailing. Panicking, she tried to console them.

"Shut it, brat!" she hissed, as she heard Ted's footsteps. Panicking, she turned on the spot as to disapparate, as Ted yelled and launched himself into the room as he saw his sister-in-law holding his twin girls. She stopped in the middle of what she was doing as Ted's fingers wrapped around her neck. Panicking, Bellatrix dropped the pink haired girl and, being taller and stronger than Ted, managed to shake him off. In a flurry of panicked cries, she cast a spell on the pink haired infant, causing her body to be inflicted with deep cuts. Then she ran with the green haired baby in her arms, knowing that Ted was at a stalemate: he could go after Bellatrix, but then his other daughter would be bleeding to death. Ted chose the first option, thus leaving Magnolia Tonks in the grasp of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix fled, having discovered that disapparating in the Tonks' household was impossible, due to charms. When she found a spot where she could disapparate, she did so, rematerialising in the hiding place of the Dark Lord.

Suffice it to say, Lord Voldemort wasn't pleased. He knew of Bellatrix's plans, but she promised that she wouldn't put them into practice if any of the family members were at home. In other words: he was forbidding her from doing so, because with two twin girls at home, either Ted or Andromeda were bound to be looking after them. But there was more to his displeasure than just that. Ted had certainly caught more than just a glimpse of his best lieutenant, thus the Order would target her. But Bellatrix, in an uncharacteristic turn, didn't care what the Dark Lord thought. It was for her dead mother's sake. Members of the Order killed her, the only family member that Bellatrix even had a semblance of care for. Druella Black had taught Bellatrix pureblood supremacy, how to act like a lady when needed... everything that Bellatrix Lestrange was grateful for. Making her traitorous daughter pay seemed the perfect way to live up to her mother's memory.

The Dark Lord left Bellatrix to decide what to do. In his anger, he didn't consider the fact that Bellatrix would probably make a rash decision.

Bellatrix had a plan, which would not be able to be put into effect until her youngest sister, Narcissa, graduated from Hogwarts in a year. So for one year, Magnolia Tonks was put in the care of Bellatrix. 'Carer' seemed to be such a loose term, which Bellatrix was certainly not worthy to hold. It was a nuisance, as well as the fact that Bellatrix had to me more careful, because the Order were targeting her. When Narcissa graduated, Bellatrix used her plentiful powers of persuasion to convince her sister to look after Andromeda's daughter. Bellatrix didn't want Magnolia to die, for there would be a day when she was older, that she would become useful. She would become a weapon.

Now, there were two flaws in Bellatrix's plan. The first one was that Narcissa wasn't her sister. Unknown to Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were close as children. When their mother was lecturing Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda would be each other's playmates. As they aged, they were still very close, until Andromeda started to venture off into more rebellious waters, and Narcissa wanted to please their mother. They went their own ways, but remained in contact. Narcissa always idolised her big sister Andy. She would certainly treat the child with the love and respect that she deserved; it was how Andromeda would have wanted it. However, the youngest Black sister was too scared to disobey Bellatrix completely and give the child back to Andromeda. All she hoped for was a day when the war was over, and she could safely give the child back to her rightful mother.

The eldest Black sister was smart, and when Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy, she had a word with him. Bellatrix told her brother-in-law to never let Narcissa give the child to Andromeda (for Bellatrix could see that Narcissa was guilty, but no one else was fit for keeping the secret) and that he too must keep the secret.

Narcissa was too scared to tell her sister the truth; for Bellatrix _would_ break out of Azkaban one day, and the Dark Lord _would_ return.

Andromeda searched for her child years after Bellatrix went to Azkaban. She approached friends, family (which included Ted's family and her own sister) but none of them had ever saw Magnolia since she was under the care of Andromeda and Ted.

Bellatrix's second flaw became clear as Magnolia's sister turned eleven. As Nymphadora Tonks turned eleven and was due to start Hogwarts, Andromeda could feel that something was going to change. The feeling of emptiness was turning into an elated feeling; hope. There was a chance, however small, that Magnolia was alive. And if that small chance was true, there was an even bigger chance that whoever was looking after her would send her to Hogwarts.

It was the elated sort of hope that nothing – not even common sense – could burst. It was a desperate sort of hope; the sort of hope that came with a last chance.

It was ironic that Hogwarts brought that sort of hope, considering that Hogwarts was Andromeda's source hope as she yearned to escape her parents' tyranny.

Hope was the only thing stronger than fear; the fear that her thoughts would be incorrect.


	2. Wish You Well

**I got a really really nice review for the prologue. It made me so happy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"_Restless future burning bright,  
past is holding on so tight,  
never heard the warning bells  
I just wanna wish you well."_

'_Wish You Well' – Bernard Fanning_

* * *

I sat in front of a large mirror that was mounted on a fancy duchess. Aunt Cissy brushed my hair out, before braiding it down my back. I always liked the feeling of someone doing my hair. And Aunt Cissy is very good at it.

I studied my eleven-year-old reflection. I was in a natural state – I wasn't using my metamorphagi abilities at the moment. My lips had a natural pout about them, I had brown eyes, high cheekbones and a heart shaped face. Aunt Cissy said that I was naturally pretty, but I don't see it. Personally, I think I look better when my mouse-brown hair is a vivid green. Much more distinctive.

"Magnolia," Aunt Cissy said, gently sliding a bobby pin in to keep my fringe in place. "Please behave at Hogwarts."

I stifled an eye roll. Okay, so I'm not the best-behaved child, but really, I don't need a lecture!

"I know that it would be very tempting to use your metamorphagi powers for not so good choices, but please refrain from doing so."

Again, I tried not to roll my eyes. I love my abilities. I can change my facial appearance and body structure at will, which is bloody cool. One time, I turned myself into an identical version of Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Lucius thought that I was his wife, thus he kissed me. One word: yuck. I thought I was going to get in huge trouble, but I didn't. Good, because being snogged by my Uncle is punishment enough. I've lived with them ever since I remember, because my parents were killed when I was very little. My mother is Aunt Cissy's sister.

"I won't, I promise. Anyway, it can get very tiring to keep using the powers."

My Aunt smiled. "Good. Magnolia, please be safe this year. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt."

I smiled indulgently. "Me? Getting hurt?"

I'm the clumsiest person on this earth. I have become more than accustomed to being injured, and my Aunt knows that.

She helped me pack the few stray items that had somehow gotten out of my bag, and I fiddled with my mahogany wand. It was a rich colour, with a dragon heartstring core.

Going to Hogwarts has been my dream since... forever. Aunt Cissy would share tales of late night feasts, the few good lessons that she had and the people she had dated when she was at Hogwarts. When I got onto the subject of my parents, she always hastily dropped the subject. I guess it would be hard for her to talk about. I never knew my parents, so I don't get particularly upset at the thought of them.

Uncle Lucius isn't as loving as Aunt Cissy is, to be honest. But he always gives me a hug on my birthday and on Christmas, which is enough. My four-year-old cousin, Draco, is as cute as a button. He has platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He is a mini Uncle Lucius.

"You've grown up so much," Aunt whispered, stroking my cheek. I squirmed, as I always did when it came to sentimental moments. She realised this and stopped, before levitating my bag as we walked downstairs.

"Maggie!" Draco called, walking up to me on his chubby little legs. I couldn't help but smile widely. He is the sweetest child ever.

"Yes, Drakie?"

He hugged my legs quickly and then walked away as quickly as it happened. I frowned. Cute, but odd.

"Magnolia," I heard Uncle's stiff voice say, and I turned to him.

"Yes?"

I don't think I meant to sound so rude, but I did so anyway. He brushed it off and spoke.

"Your Aunt told me to tell you that it doesn't matter which house you are in," he cleared his throat, as though he didn't agree with her beliefs. "However, we believe that Slytherin will be the best place for you to be sorted into. But, we will accept you either way."

Was it just me, or did he sound like he had rehearsed that speech? I nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said politely, and he patted my shoulder. And trust me, for him, that is affectionate.

The nanny would look after Draco as we drove to Kings Cross station. The drive didn't take too long, but I was bouncing with excitement. I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like! Will I make friends? Hopefully. What house would I be sorted into? I read one of Aunt Cissy's books about Hogwarts, and I personally wanted to be in Gryffindor. They sound really noble. I wonder what house my parents were in? I asked once, but Aunt replied, saying that she didn't want to talk about it. I accepted, but I still thought about it for a long time.

Finally, Uncle Lucius pulled his car into a car park. I carried my own trunk, because, well, it's mine, and I wanted to take responsibility.

As we walked onto the platform, I took in the new surroundings. I have never really associated with muggles before, so it was all very interesting. I noticed that my Aunt and Uncle were looking around, with expressions as though they had dung bombs under their noses. They believe that muggles are filthy, but I don't see it. I mean, seriously. It isn't their faults that they don't have magic! But I don't want to cause family trouble, so I don't say a thing.

"We run through this barrier," Aunt whispered into my ear. What? It was a blank wall! Uncle Lucius went first. Suddenly he was there, the next minute he wasn't.

"It doesn't hurt, Magnolia," she said gently. I love my Aunt so much more when she's not around Uncle; she's much more loving and tender. So I took a deep breath and prepared for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I was in an area, packed with witches and wizards. The rich red Hogwarts Express was puffing out smoke, and students were boarding it. The tiny, the tall, the blonde, the brunette... everyone, despite their physical differences, all had the same ecstatic smiles on their faces. I found that one was crossing mine as well. Family life is all well and good, but this is a whole new adventure for me.

"Have a good time this year, Magnolia," Aunt said, enfolding me in a hug. "And be safe. Don't disuse your powers."

She makes my abilities sound like I'm a bloody Jedi or something. I nodded, inhaling her lavender scent. Uncle merely nodded at me, unsmiling and cold. With one last smile and wave from Aunt Cissy, I wheeled my trunk over to the train, and, after looking at what people were doing, I hoisted it into the cart carriage.

I kept my wand, a few galleons and some gum in my pocket, as I boarded the train, three minutes before eleven.

I looked to the window, half expecting to see Aunt Cissy waving at me. But she and Uncle were gone.

Oh.

I looked around for an empty compartment. I've never really been around people my age, thus I wasn't sure how to act. So I sat by myself. I wasn't lonely by any means; I just liked being alone. It left me to my thoughts.

I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I knew that much. I didn't want to be in Slytherin at all. I know that Uncle will be disappointed, but I just can't be affiliated with the house of the Dark Lord. I don't know. Maybe I'm just predjudiced, which makes no sense, because I have been raised to think that Slytherins are royalty. And my Aunt was a Slytherin, and she is the most loving person I know.

But I honestly don't know many people.

My train of thoughts were broken when I heard a voice outside my compartment. I saw the back of the head of a girl with pink hair, and the face of a red-haired boy.

"Charles! How are you Charles!" the pink-haired girl cried.

"My name is Charlie, Nymphie!"

She gasped and slapped him. "My name is Dora, thank you very much."

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" he said in a singsong voice. She slapped him again and spoke.

"Charles, Charles, Charles," she said, tutting. 'Charles' was about to reply, when he spotted me over the pink-haired girl's shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment, before he tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed to me.

What? Am I on fire? Do I have spinach in my teeth? No idea why... I'm allergic to spinach and I never eat it...

Oh. My. God.

The pink haired girl looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Oh, a walking mirror!" I exclaimed, after there was an awkward silence. It seemed to break the tension in the air, which was my intention.

But... she looks just like me...

She has the same brown eyes, pouty lips, heart shaped face, pale complexion, small body...

I read that there are about nine people in the world who look almost identical to you. But she looks so much like me that it is uncanny. Scary. Unnerving.

Charlie chuckled, and I smiled at him. He had a light smatter of freckles across his nose, ginger hair and clear blue eyes that reminded me of the sunny days that rarely occur in England.

Then I trained my gaze on the girl, whose hair had now turned to black. That is so weird... is she a metamorphagi, like me?

I am officially weirded out. Seriously.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, and I noted that she had a voice almost the same as mine.

"Magnolia. You?"

"Nymphadora, but please, call me Dora," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you like your name?" I asked.

"Nah. What sort of mother calls their kid Nymphadora?"

Finally, someone who related to me about stupid names! This is weird, but weirder things have happened. I'm a witch! That's even stranger...

"I know right! I hate my name so much! You can call me Maggie, if you like."

Charlie and Dora nodded. I smiled. Maybe making friends wouldn't be so hard.

"So," Charlie said. "What's your surname?"

"Black," I replied. It was my aunt's maiden name.

"Like Sirius Black?" Dora asked, and I shrugged; I haven't heard of him. She looks just like me... I am scared...

"What about you?"

"Tonks," she replied. "And he's Charlie Weasley."

Weasley. Mm, that's familiar... I think that Uncle mentioned an Arthur Weasley, who worked at the Ministry.

"Ha! You finally admit that my name is Charlie!" he cried triumphantly.

"He is Charles Weasley," she said in a regal voice, "who prefers to be known as Charlie."

"Hey," I asked; I needed to know this, "how can you change your hair colour?"

"I'm a metamorphagi," she explained, and for some reason, my heart sank.

"So am I," I replied, as evenly as I could. It was hard. Really. I didn't know what to think. Was this some sort of prank on my families behalf? I would have thought so if – no offence – they had a sense of humour.

"Yeah right!" Dora exclaimed, looking incredulous. "That would be so weird."

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for my hair to turn green. It did so, and both Charlie and Dora looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Are you two long lost twins or something?" Charlie joked, blue eyes wide. I glanced at Dora and we burst out laughing. Oh god, we have the same laughter...

Us three talked for about half an hour, about our lives.

You know when lovers in muggle romance novels say that 'they feel this connection' and they feel as though 'they have known each other for years, but realistically only days'? Yeah, well, that was how I felt about Dora.

I knew when she was going to laugh, and it wasn't because of anything to do with her appearance. Call it sixth sense or something, but I just had this vibe. Maybe it's just because we look alike, but I felt like it was something more. I dunno; maybe I did eat spinach this morning and it has addled with my senses and my brain.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor," Charlie said. "My whole family have been. My older brother, Bill, is in his third year. My parents and grandparents have been too... what about you, Maggie?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Well, I don't know about my parents. My Aunt and Uncle are Slytherins, but I want to be a Gryffindor. Slytherins are sneaky and sly, and I am too clumsy to be those things."

Charlie laughed and Dora gasped. "Me too! I'm so clumsy!"

Woah... is something going on with the magic? Is it malfunctioning?

"What about you, Dora?" Charlie asked, frowning slightly.

"My Mum was a Slytherin, but she isn't like them. My Dad was a Hufflepuff. So I want to be a Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad..."

"Gryffindor is the best!" Charlie argued.

I ignored this and looked out of the window. The greenery was becoming... greener, if that makes sense. I knew that we had entered Scotland.

I had an odd feeling in my stomach. Not an empty feeling, or a sick feeling... a warm feeling.

Why did I get the feeling that there was something odd about Dora and I?

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**So I know that this might have left some odd questions. Why did Narcissa sent her to Hogwarts when she's in the same year as her identical twin? Things will be explained later. **

**Liked this chapter? Leave a review and make me smile.**

**Didn't like this chapter? Leave a review and make me... well, do whatever. Point out grammar mistakes (I'm not a very good writer and my grammar is shitty coz I hate rereading my work) or plotline problems. **

**I appreciate reviews of any kind! **


	3. Times Like These

**I got a great review for the previous chapter! Being my only reviewer, you know who you are, so thanks so much :D!**

**Review and let me know how you think this is going**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

"_It's times like these you learn to live again."_

'_Times Like These' – Foo Fighters_

* * *

I had never been so nervous in my life.

The first years all lined up, waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Given, I never really had cause to be nervous. My Aunt and Uncle rarely took me out to their gatherings, nor did I do the normal activities that children do. I don't know. That's just not how they parent.

There have been small occasions when I've been nervous. When I accidentally set fire to Uncle Lucius's ministry files, for one.

Aunt said that it didn't matter which house I was sorted into. But then a vision of my Uncle's cold, challenging face flashed before my eyes, and I got the feeling that if I was in any house that _wasn't_ Slytherin, I would suffer his displeasure.

I don't particularly care, to be honest.

However, that fact didn't change the fact that I was so nervous. I glanced at Charlie, who was standing next to me.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost," he joked, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Ironically, a ghost with a silver stain on his stomach floated past me just as he said that. Spooky.

"I'm just nervous, _Charles_," I retorted, but I found that I was grinning.

"Don't be, _Magnolia_."

I punched him lightly in the arm. I can tell that Dora, Charlie and I do not like our full names.

Speaking of Dora...

She was staring at me, with an expression of awe and confusion on her features. I was still very muddled as to how we looked so alike. I mean, seriously. There's coincidence, and then there is complete and utter weirdness. I wonder what her parents look like...

"Arthur, Bernard," Professor McGonagall, a strict looking woman, called out. Great, so it's going in alphabetical order. Actually, that isn't too bad, because then I can get it over and done with...

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat called out, and the respective table burst into cheers.

I started fiddling with a lock of my hair, trying to distract myself from my nerves. Just hurry up and call my name out...

"Black, Magnolia."

I took a deep breath, as Charlie squeezed my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and walked up to the stool. I could hear people muttering, which confused me. Were they muttering about me? I looked up at Professor McGonagall as she placed the hat on my head, and her eyes were widened in what I put down to be disbelief. In fact, I glanced at the staff table, and Professor Dumbledore was looking at me in the same way. I've heard a lot about that old Professor, mostly bad things from Uncle Lucius. However, I've read enough good things about him to know that Uncle's claims against him are erroneous. Dobby, the Manor's house elf, gave me the key to the secret library in the manor when I was ten, and I've been reading ever since.

I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as the hat started to speak.

_Ah! Oh, my. This is very interesting... you've been through so many hardships..._

No I haven't! I've had a fairly uninteresting life!

_Hm... it's good to see that years of corruption from the Malfoys hasn't changed you in the way that it would change most people... that sort of strength is a Gryffindor trait..._

What do you mean? Corruption?

_They are the only parental figures you have had, yet you don't love them as you loved your parents. _

I didn't even know my parents. You are an old hat; how would you know?

_I know these sorts of things. And I'll tell you one thing: your parents are far from dead, nor have they forgotten about you. Your Aunt made a gamble in sending you to Hogwarts, and I can assure you that that will pay off. But it isn't going to be an easy ride. And for that, I am sorry._

Like I said, you're an old hat! As if you would know any of that! My parents are certainly dead; Aunt Cissy assured me of it.

_Your Aunt is more than capable of lying to you, Magnolia. But that doesn't mean that she feels good about it. There really isn't a question of where to place you. You are far too stubborn and outspoken for Hufflepuff, Slytherin is just completely out of the question, and you don't pertain the intelligence for Ravenclaw. You're strong enough to withstand your Uncle's displeasure, which it better be-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed out. The Gryffindor table started clapping for me, and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at Dora and Charlie, who were still in the line, and they were also clapping for me.

I didn't pay attention during the rest of the Sorting, until I heard Dora's name being called out. She sat on the stool, and I watched her expressions change. She frowned a few times, and I wondered whether I looked like that during my Sorting. I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder.

"Is she your sister or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Really? 'Cos you two look alike."

I vaguely nodded and trained my eyes back on Dora, and we made eye contact for a moment. She gave me a small smile and then looked back down at her lap, as the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another person nudged me, this time a girl with blonde hair.

"Is she your sister? Usually, siblings get sorted into the same house."

For a girl who sounded like she knew what she was talking about, she certainly hadn't been paying attention. We have completely different last names!

"No, we are not," I replied, as evenly as I could. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow! That must be some sort of weird coincidence, right?"

"Right," I replied, as my mind wandered elsewhere. I was thinking about some of the things that the hat said. Was there a chance that my parents weren't dead? Highly unlikely. In fact, that hat had said some strange things, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to take them into consideration just yet. I'll just see what happens this year.

"Weasley, Charles."

Charlie looked completely relaxed as he walked up to McGonagall; he must have been fairly confident. The hat touched the tip of his flaming red head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes!

He grinned and sat down next to me, blue eyes appearing to shine in the lighting of the hall.

"See, Maggie? Nothing to worry about. We're both in Gryffindor!"

I rolled my eyes. I wish that the hat just said my name automatically as it did for Charlie; it would have saved me a lot of thinking about what it said, and whether it is true or not.

"I wish Dora was, though," I replied, looking over at her. She gave me a smile, identical to my own, and turned back to the girl she was talking to.

"I still think that it is weird how you two look so alike," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Stranger things have happened."

Just as Charlie opened his mouth to speak, food appeared on the table. Every sort of food imaginable... steak, pork chops, sausages, roast potato, gravy... wow!

I turned to Charlie, whose mouth was wide open, and smirked.

"See? This is even stranger."

With that, I speared a potato on my fork and put it in my mouth. Mmm.

I thought that talking to people my age would be awkward, in a way. I mean, I have never hung out with anyone my age before. Seriously, Draco is the closest in age with me. But it just seemed to come naturally with Charlie, and Dora, I guess. Though there was that weird vibe with her on the train, but-

"You look like you're thinking hard," Charlie stated, swallowing his sausages.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I just can," he replied with, taking a chicken drumstick and biting on it. Odd.

I started to feel very sleepy just as dessert appeared on the table. I felt all warm inside, which I didn't think was because of the food. Just being around all these people my age, who were chatting and laughing... well, it made Malfoy Manor seem like a dark and depressing place to be.

I noticed that Professor Dumbledore's eyes were lingering on mine during the feast. From what I could see, he looked confused and a little triumphant. That was even stranger.

Does all this have something to do with Dora?

When the feast was over, the Gryffindor Prefects showed us the way to the common room. I was sleepily shuffling, my eyes drooping of their own accord. I haven't even started schooling, yet today has been the most eventful day in my life for as long as I could remember.

Well, there were a few occasions when I was seven or eight. When I was eight years old, Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord. Uncle Lucius went on trial for being a convicted Death Eater, but he claimed that he was under the Imperius curse. Aunt Cissy confirmed this to me, thus I believed it. I know that some people would think that he is a selfish git, but he loves Aunt and Draco. I think that he cares for me, but not as much as he does for his immediate family.

So yes, when I was younger, my life was fairly eventful. Well, there was a lot of drama surrounding the war, but as far as I'm concerned, my family were never directly involved in this. It was eventful in the sense that every day, something happened in the world, and I was old enough to understand what was going on.

But for the past three or so years, life has been utterly peaceful. And in a way, it is very dull. I like adventure, mystery, suspense, uncertainty... well, at least I like reading about it. Don't get me wrong: I am happy that the Dark Lord is no longer around.

The prefect muttered the password to the fat lady, who seemed to be guarding Gryffindor tower. The portrait door opened, and I was stunned at the scene before my eyes.

The common room was elegant, with rich red lining all across it. There was a fire roaring in the hearth, and red couches and seats were scattered across the room. A few desks sat in corners, which also had comfy looking chairs tucked into them. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, emitting soft light throughout the room. I'm no stranger to elegance, (I've lived in Malfoy Manor for most of my life) but this room wasn't just beautiful; it had a homely feeling to it too. I glanced at Charlie, who was looking around the room in complete awe. I think that Uncle Lucius mentioned something about the Weasleys being poor; seeing this room must be a change.

"First years go up these stairs," the female prefect said, pointing to the group winding stairs. I followed a girl with strawberry blonde hair up the stairs. The dorms were just as elegant as the common room was. There was a furnace in the middle of the room, and five four-poster beds surrounding it. There was a large window that had a spectacular view of the stars from it. Oh, and the room and its trimmings were a rich scarlet colour. A change; I'm used to being surrounded by greens and blacks.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie," the girl who I followed upstairs said.

"I'm Magnolia," I replied, returning her smile. She was a pretty girl: shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, deep blue eyes and freckles.

"Do you wanna sleep next to each other?" she asked, looking at the girls around us. "To be honest, I don't think the other girls are very nice."

They didn't look very nice. I'm not one to judge, but they looked really cruel and...bitchy. Like the muggle girls I read about. Mean girls.

I unpacked my things and put them in the drawers. Mackenzie eyed my clothes, her eyes wide.

"Merlin, where did you get such fancy clothes!"

I winced slightly. I hate the fact that Aunt Cissy gives me the sort of clothes that a Victorian would wear. Seriously. It's the eighties, people! The muggles wear neon clothes... and don't ask how I know that. But I'll tell you this: you'd be surprised at the calibre of books that the Malfoys have in their secret library.

"I live with my Aunt, who, erm, believes that _ladies should wear dresses_," I said, in my best attempt at her pureblood British accent. Mackenzie giggled and peered into my bag.

"Gosh, your Aunt must be rich!" she exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, she is."

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"They died when I was little," I said, shrugging with indifference, and trying not to think about what the Sorting Hat said to me. Mackenzie looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Magnolia."

"Don't be. I don't remember them. Oh, and please call me Maggie. I hate my name."

She grinned. "Okay, Maggie. You can call me Kenzie, if you like."

I felt a warm sort of feeling in my chest. The sort of feeling that you get when you know that you're being loved. I continued to unpack my items, grateful for the fact that Aunt Cissy gave me a few acceptable clothes. There was a black sweater that glittered in the sunlight, and a plead black skirt that fell to my knees. That, with stockings, would be good during winter. There was also a few tank tops that were meant as pajamas, but I saw Mackenzie with the same sort of shirts, and she clearly wore them as day clothes.

"If you don't like your clothes," Mackenzie began, "we can swap. I like some of those dresses!"

I grinned. Okay, so maybe she doesn't have good taste, but hey, I'm willing to put up with that for some new clothes!

Ugh. I sound so conceited, going on about clothes.

When we had unpacked, I saw Mackenzie pinning up some photos above the head of her bed. Hey, that rhymed!

They were photos of people who were clearly a part of her family. There was a moving photograph of her and what I assumed to be her mother, laughing as they sat at the bottom of the Christmas tree. I know this sounds horrible, but I felt really jealous. I can't imagine my family looking so down to earth.

"So," she said, training her eyes on mine. "Any odd habits or quirks I should know about? Snoring, farting, sleep walking?"

I shook my head, grinning, before adding, in what I hoped was an offhand way, "I'm a metamorphagi."

Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Really? That's so cool! Show me!"

I couldn't help my let a smile form on my lips at how eager she looked. I scrunched my features up and focused on the thought of having green hair. It worked, because I heard her squeal.

"That would be such a cool ability to have! You could sneak around the castle, pretend to be professors... wow!"

I never really thought about how I would use my abilities at Hogwarts. Sure, I thought that maybe I could scare people, or change my hair colour... but Mackenzie's words opened up a whole new world of opportunities.

As I lay in bed that night and thought about this, I realised that Hogwarts was going to be flippin' amazing! I sound really overeager... but on this day alone, I realised how boring my life has been. I've been practically locked in a Manor for as long as I could remember, barely venturing beyond the marble gates.

Hogwarts sounded like the sort of place where I could set myself free.


	4. Bittersweet Symphony

**JKStorm501: I'm not sure. I think I'll go to the war, so it'll be a pretty long fanfic. As for when they'll find out that they are twins, it won't be long. I mean, if you went to a school and met a girl who looked exactly like you, it wouldn't be hard to discover who she really is. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

"_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life."_

'_Bittersweet Symphony' – The Verve_

* * *

Lessons start today.

At breakfast, I sat next to Charlie and Mackenzie. Dora smiled at me from across the hall. I smiled as I saw that her hair had turned to the colour of bubblegum. If I did that, we would be identical down to the last freckle. However, I decided to keep my hair in its natural state, for one main reason; I want to keep my abilities a secret, so that I can get up to mischief without being caught. As of now, only three people know that I am a metamorphagi: Charlie, Dora and Mackenzie.

"What lesson are you most excited for?" Mackenzie asked, as she took a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Probably charms," I answered, smiling at her. Seriously, I just hope that the lessons are easy. If not... well, I might have to get the easy way out.

Yes, I am referring to my abilities.

"I would say care of magical creatures, but that's a selective class that you can start in third year," said Charlie. "I'm really interested in dragons."

"What sort?" I asked.

"The fire breathing kind," he responded, smirking slightly, blue eyes glittering. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, and he hastened to reply properly.

"Probably Hungarian Horntails. They're the most dangerous sort of dragons there are."

It was amazing, really, how passionate he sounded about the subject. Personally, I found dragons to be scary. They're not dull by any means, just... not for me. As a clumsy person, if I ever encountered a dragon, I would attempt to run away and probably trip on my own feet.

"What about Quidditch?" Mackenzie asked Charlie. "Can you play?"

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically. "I'm a good Seeker, if I do say so myself."

"Really?" I interjected, eying his body type. He's average height, but firmly built; Seekers need to be lightweight. Concerning body types, Mackenzie would be more suited to the aforementioned position.

"I know that I look more like a Beater, but I'm actually really good at being a Seeker. I've played Quidditch with by brother, Bill, since I was really little. What about you, Maggie?"

I sighed. I tried flying once, but stopped for two reasons.

Firstly, Aunt Cissy said that flying was unladylike, and that I should be doing something like reading. (I think that if she found out the genre of books I was reading, she would prefer me flying)

And secondly, I am not coordinated.

"My Quidditch skills lie in spectating, not playing," I responded crisply. Charlie smirked.

"Well then, I'm going to be practising during the holidays at my house. Maybe you could come over and hone your 'spectating' skills!"

I tried not to show how much I would like that. I mean, I haven't even known him for twenty-four hours and he's being what I would define as a great friend.

"Maybe. My Aunt and Uncle might not let me, though."

The first lesson of the day was transfiguration. McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, was a strict lady who had her hair in such a tight bun that it pulled all her wrinkles back and made her look younger than she sounds and behaves. When I told Charlie this, he had to bite his lip to stop laughing. Mackenzie had a knack for the subject, as did I. It was weird how naturally it came to me, but I suppose that being a metamorphagi, transfiguration would come to me easily.

"Good," she praised Mackenzie and me, who were a pair. "These two are the only ones who managed to turn the match into a pin. The rest of you have homework."

There was a collective groan, and I bit my lip to stop laughing. I felt all warm inside, which I think was because of the compliments from McGonagall. Aunt and Uncle don't believe in showering their children with compliments. Well, not to me at least. They do it to Draco.

"Good job, girls," she said, as we left the classroom.

I think that Mackenzie and I were the only two people who managed to make the old teacher smile.

"Bints," Charlie grumbled, glaring at us. "How come you're both so smart?"

"How come you're so annoying?" Mackenzie retorted, smirking. "We'll help you tonight, Charlie. Won't we, Maggie?"

I don't want to help him! I have to write a very long letter to Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius, and that will take up a lot of time. They expect correct spelling and grammar for everything, and I'm sorry to say but my talents don't lie in those particular areas. When I tried to explain this to Charlie, he widened his eyes and made his bottom lip quiver. Damn those puppy dog eyes. No, I will not waver. Won't... won't...

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I'll help you after I'm finished writing a letter to my family. I promise," I assured. Charlie smiled and we walked to our next lesson, charms.

We had charms with the Hufflepuffs, and I sat Dora sat in the middle of Charlie and myself, with Mackenzie on my other side.

"Woah!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "You two are practically identical!"

"Yeah," Dora replied, looking a little uneasy. I knew this because it is exactly how I look when I'm feeling uneasy or uncertain. Is that weird?

Dora and I paired up and Charlie and Mackenzie paired up. We were attempting to make a feather levitate, and so far, to no avail. Well, I don't think that I like Charms. It's frustrating.

"Maggie," Dora began, in almost a whisper. "I think that it is very weird how we look alike. I think I'm going to write to my Mum and tell her about it."

I frowned, confused. It was just a weird coincidence!

"I dunno."

"Maggie, we are identical, and we are both metamorphagi! Something weird is going on. I think that you should write to your family too, and what they say."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to stress Aunt and Uncle out, but Dora was right: something weird was going on.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

So that evening, I decided to put my homework on hold for an hour, so that I could compose my letter.

_Dear Aunt Cissy & Uncle Lucius,_

_Hello from Hogwarts! My first day has been very eventful, and no, I haven't been getting in trouble. I've been an utter angel (so far. Jokes, I'll keep behaving)._

_Things have been interesting. I was sorted into Gryffindor, after the Sorting Hat muttered some garbage into my head. It didn't make any sense, but hey, I'm in Gryffindor! I know, Uncle, that it isn't the house that you desired for me to be in, but I am happy. Mainly because I have made two friends from my house: Charlie Weasley and Mackenzie Blake. They are both really nice to be with, and Mackenzie and I were the only two people to succeed in turning a match to a pin! We have to help Charlie later on, a task that I am not looking forward to. _

_As I said, things have been interesting. There is a girl in Hufflepuff, called Nymphadora Tonks. And something strange is going on. We are literally identical. Down to the last freckle. Another thing: we are both metamorphagi. I know, weird. Thing is, I feel some sort of connection to her. I know when she's going to laugh, I know when she's feeling uneasy... I don't know. Maybe I'm making this all up. She told me to tell you both, because of how strange it all is. Do you know anything about this? _

_I have better go now. Charlie needs help with his homework._

_Take care and give Draco a big hug for me._

_Magnolia_

It didn't take as long as I thought it would. And I'm pretty happy with it, if I do say so myself.

Mackenzie went to bed early, so I was left to help Charlie by myself.

"You okay, Maggie? You look really pale."

I nodded. "I'm good. It's just this whole thing with Dora. Weird, y'know?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know. Do you think that you two could be related?"

I shrugged. Maybe. I mean, it would make sense, but... it's just so surreal.

"I'm not sure, Charlie."

"What about Sirius Black? Do you think you're related to him?"

The name rings a bell, but I can't seem to think of where I heard it. "Dunno. Who is he?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "You don't know who he is?"

"No, should I?"

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Okay, Sirius Black is a murderer. He killed twelve people, including a wizard called Peter Pettigrew. He was a lunatic, and was a Death Eater."

I've heard of a lot of Death Eaters; Uncle used to speak of them a lot. For some reason, when I heard the name Sirius Black, I got a vision of a tall, black haired man kissing my forehead. That isn't possible.

"We're not related, as far as I know. Maybe distantly, because my Aunt said that the Black family is huge, and heaps of purebloods are distantly related."

"So we're probably related," he said seriously.

I shrugged. "Probably. Now, do you want me to help you with this homework or not?"

* * *

I got the reply to my letter in the morning.

_Dear Magnolia,_

_Your Uncle isn't pleased with your placing. However, I am happy that you made Gryffindor. I had many friends that were Gryffindors, and they were all wonderful people. _

_Good to know that you haven't been getting in trouble. I don't expect you to remain angelic, though. You've always been a troublesome child, in ways that you wouldn't understand yet. _

_Mm, that's unusual, concerning your Hufflepuff friend. Get to know her, Magnolia. If you feel a connection towards her, nurture it. If she is nice to you, be nice to her in return. I would put it down to a mere but strange coincidence, dear, and don't think about it too much. Over thinking can cause stress. Trust me, you don't need any more stress that necessary at Hogwarts._

_Congratulations on your success in transfiguration! However, don't get cocky. Work gets harder here on in. You're a smart girl, but remain focused._

_Draco has been asking about you. Please come home for Christmas, or he might just scream the house down._

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissy_

Good to know that my Aunt and I agree that it is just a coincidence. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and told Dora what the letter said.

"My parents haven't replied yet," she said. "But I'll tell you what they said when they do."

"Thank you."

I like Dora, but I think that she's overreacting just a tad. There are bigger mysteries in life. How long did it take Dumbledore to grow his beard? How did the Dark Lord's nose disappear? Why is Flitwick so short?

Okay, so maybe I'm under-reacting. But there is such thing as coincidence, right?

Like the fact that I share a last name with a murderer.

I am really not good at putting things in perspective.

* * *

As the week ended, Dora was avoiding me. That much was obvious.

I would walk up to her, and she would find an excuse to walk away. If she and Charlie were talking and I walked up to them, she would avoid eye contact with me and walk away. I have no idea what I did wrong!

On a happier note, I was settling into Hogwarts nicely. We didn't have to wake up at a ridiculous time, which suited me. Lessons weren't as hard as I thought they would be, with the exception of potions. God, I hate Snape.

However, I wasn't completely happy, and this was because of Dora.

"Charlie," I began, as we sat by the lake on Saturday morning. "Why is Dora avoiding me?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I dunno. She didn't tell me."

I know when people are lying. And Charlie was a horrible liar at that.

"C'mon, please tell me," I whined, eyes pleading him to do so. I feel... sad. That is the only word that I can use to describe how I feel when Dora isn't speaking to me. I just... I'm so confused as well. She said she would approach me when her parents replied to the letter, and she hasn't done so. Maybe they replied and told her to stay away from me? Somehow, I doubt that.

"It isn't my place, Maggie," he said softly. "It's up to her. You did nothing wrong, but she's just confused."

So bloody what? I'm confused too!

I was about to snap at Charlie, when I realised how... honest he looked. Clear blue eyes were locked on mine, and I couldn't see any traces of lying or dishonesty. Why should I snap at him?

"About what?"

"Everything. Look, you two being identical isn't just a coincidence."

"It has to be!" I protested, but I couldn't see why I was so against the fact that there could be more to it.

"Coincidences don't exist, Maggie. Everything happens for a reason."

I glared. "I'm guessing that you got that out of a book, right?"

Charlie grinned, blue eyes shining. "Yep."

"Right then," I snapped, sick of the small talk. I'm a forceful person, and I want answers. "I'm going to talk to her."

He stood up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "No, Maggie. Please just stay and let her sort out how she is feeling."

"About what?"

Charlie let go of my wrist and wringed his hands. "I can't bloody tell you!"

"Then I'll go and ask her!" I yelled.

"You can't!"

"Shut up, Charlie!" I screamed, and he suddenly froze, and I felt really bad. Great way to stuff things up, Maggie.

"Your hair has turned red," he mumbled. That's always happened. And yes, I am angry. Could Charlie just stop being cryptic! It would make the whole situation a lot easier!

"Sorry for yelling," I said, brushing a lock of my hair out of my eyes. "But I'm confused, and I don't know what to do. Mackenzie said that I should just give her space, but I don't see why I should. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Please, listen to me," he said, adopting a serious tone of voice. "You haven't done a single thing. But give her space. If you respect her, you'll do that."

* * *

**I'm thinking that there will be a minimum of five chapters for each school year. I really wanna get to the later years so I can start writing the interesting parts ;)**


	5. Passerby

**Huge thanks to chocolateandcheesecakes, Mariana Lestrange, izzy1702, JKStorm501 and XxMizz Alec VolturixX for the great reviews!**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Check yourself into a free fall_  
_Hide away behind the scene_  
_Check yourself into a nightmare_  
_Where no one can hear you scream_

_'Passerby' - Grinspoon_

* * *

A week later, and Dora still wasn't talking to me. I was, as Charlie advised, giving her space, but I didn't even know why. However, I suspected that it had something to do with the fact that we look alike. Maybe her parents told her something? I dunno. What's even worse is that Charlie is acting strangely around me too. Luckily, Mackenzie is sticking by me.

If you take away the fact that two of my friends aren't really speaking to me, I like Hogwarts. It is so much more exciting than living in Malfoy Manor. I mean, the two have some things in common. For example, they are both huge and are epic to play hide and seek in. That's where the similarities end and the differences begin.

For one, Hogwarts is so homely and has a great feel to the atmosphere. I'm dreading Christmas for the first time ever because of this fact. But in a way, I am looking forward to it. Maybe the Christmas break will give Dora the chance to... whatever she needs to do. It's starting to get on my nerves.

"Maggie!" Mackenzie said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mackenzie, who had an exasperated look in her eyes.

"Can you please focus on this transfiguration paper? My parents expect good marks."

I guess my Aunt and Uncle do too. If I flunk my first year at Hogwarts, you don't need to be Einstein to figure out that they won't be very pleased with me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Dora and Charlie."

A sly look crossed Mackenzie's features. It was the sort of look that I associated to an idea, and a wicked one at that.

"They've been together an awful lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It's because Dora is mad at me or something and Charlie has decided to take sides," I deadpanned sardonically, trying to keep the tone of bitterness out of my voice.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nah, I don't think so. I think they like each other."

"Duh. You don't hang out with someone who you don't like!"

Mackenzie slapped a palm to her forehead. "No, dumbass. They like _like_ each other!"

I started laughing. God, I'm fairly certain that they don't. Where did this idea come from?

"Trust me," she said, as I opened my mouth to speak. "I know all about this sort of thing. Go and ask Charlie, I dare you."

It was early evening, so we were all doing homework. Charlie was seated in a corner with a few of the friends from his dormitory. I can tell that from their level of focus, McGonagall would be doling out a fair few detentions tomorrow. I looked back at Mackenzie, determined to prove her wrong.

So I stood up, brushed off my skirt and walked over to Charlie and his mates. He gave me a small smile when he saw me and asked what I wanted. I noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and he looked a little worried.

"Can we talk?"

A few of his friends wolf whistled and I rolled my eyes at the immaturity. However, he nodded and we sat on the stairs of the Boy's Dorms.

"What is it, Maggie?"

I exhaled and began to speak. I'll try to be subtle.

"Do you fancy Dora?"

Congratulations, Maggie. You get an award for being the most subtle first year in the school.

His expression changed to one of bemusement and then of confusion.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Mackenzie had this theory that you did, because you two hang out all the time."

"Mackenzie has been reading too many romance novels," he chuckled, shooting me another bemused look. I looked back at Mackenzie and shot her a triumphant look.

"But just out of curiosity, why are you hanging out with her so much? And why do you seem annoyed at me?"

His expression softened a tad, and he shook his head. "Maggie, I can't tell you. But she is so confused and conflicted about something, something really big. You'll be pretty hurt if you find out what it is, which is why I'm not the one to tell you. I mean, she's your sister-"

We simultaneously froze. He looked defeated, whereas I had a strange feeling rising in my chest.

It isn't as though the thought hadn't crossed my mind in recent weeks. Of course it had. In many ways, however farfetched it sounded, there was so much basis in the theory. But this time, my thoughts weren't just thoughts: they were facts. Charlie's expression confirmed it.

"So it's true," I said softly, looking down at my lap. Slowly, I looked up to see him nodding.

It didn't take much for me to accept the fact. But what was hard was how to process all the thoughts that were swirling around my head. How was this possible? Was what the Sorting Hat said true? Have my family been lying to me?

"Bloody hell, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples. "Dora will kill me!"

He looked ready to go into a frenzy, so I, in my confused state, tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her that I know. But I'm going to ask my family some questions, and-"

"No!" he said, blue eyes suddenly widening in alarm. "No, you can't. If she decides to tell you, act surprised. If you don't-"

"Why are you making this into such a big deal?" I asked, trying not to let my temper get the better of me. "Why can't I even tell my own family that I have a twin sister, who, in case you haven't noticed, is being raised by her parents, who are supposedly dead?"

A few people in the vicinity looked at me curiously, but I ignored it. I hate being confused; it makes me angry.

"Because... bloody hell," he hissed. "This is big. She needs some time to accept it. I'm sorry," he added, but it wasn't enough. When I'm pissed off, I'm pissed off.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily that night. Whenever I thought I came to a decision, I changed my mind. I wanted to tell my family, but Charlie seemed so against it, which didn't make me feel at eased. I couldn't tell Mackenzie, so she didn't know why I was in such a mood. To be honest, I didn't feel angry, nor did I feel sad or happy. Instead, I felt confusion; all-consuming confusion.

However, I eventually came to a decision.

* * *

I spotted my twin the next morning, seated next to a few of her female friends. Breakfast had only just began, so I reckoned that if I could talk to her, I would have a good half an hour to do so.

Now, I would love to say that after sleeping on it, I came to what I deemed to be a wise decision. But there really was no sleeping involved, so I would be lying. In fact, considering that I am severely sleep deprived, maybe talking to her won't be such a good idea-

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes on hers. She had clearly changed the shade of them, because they weren't the colour that mine were; they were a clear blue, much like Charlie's.

Her clear eyes widened slightly, but she didn't try to move away. In fact, she stayed exactly where she was, as her friends continued to have a conversation.

Strangely enough, my legs felt like jelly, and my stomach started turning. I didn't know whether it was because of the fact that I was nervous to talk to her, or nervous as to what I may discover.

"Hey," I began, smiling meekly. "Dora, can I talk to you?"

A strange expression crossed her features, but to my relief, she nodded and stood up. It was as though she could read my mind, and could tell that I wanted to go for a walk around the grounds.

When we opened the door to step out, I had my thoughts gathered in my head. I knew what I was going to say. But just because we were apparently sisters, it didn't mean that I knew how she would react.

"So," she began, locking her eyes on mine.

I decided to be straight up and frank.

"Charlie let slip that we were sisters, and I need to talk to you about it."

Surprisingly enough, she didn't look particularly shocked at my words. In fact, she looked knowing.

"I figured that Charlie would let something slip. He isn't the sharpest knife in the draw, eh?"

I giggled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose. Is it all true?"

My nerves slowly ebbed away as she spoke.

"My Mum was really shocked, but very pleased too, when I told her about you. She and Dad had a really long talk, and they told me that you were my sister."

A strange feeling started to inflate in my chest; a hopeful, jubilant feeling. I have parents who are alive! And a sister!

But as soon as I gathered my next thoughts, the balloon in my chest popped.

My family have probably been lying to me. Uncle, I can deal with, but Aunt? That's a whole different story.

"How is all this possible?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you. I don't even know the whole story myself, and I'm not the one to be telling you the parts that I do know. But Mum said that maybe you could come over on the holidays, and she wants to see your Aunt too. She sounded really angry when she said the last part, actually."

The thoughts that were swirling around in my head came to a halt as the last sentence was uttered by my sister.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that my Aunt has been lying to me.

And, despite the fact that I don't know the whole story, I don't think that I will be able to forgive her for this.


	6. Lost and Running

**XxMizz Alec VolturixX: Thank you! I guess they are sort of quotes, but the beginning parts of each of the chapters are song lyrics from songs that are absolutely amazing. If you look the songs up, you won't regret it **

**JKStorm501: Huge thank you! Glad you're liking the story :D**

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

"_I'm taking my time I'll let it float away  
Spare me no lies and you've got nothing to say  
The further we slip into this rabbit hole  
The harder we look for a new place to go...  
I'm still lost and running."_

'_Lost and Running' – Powderfinger_

* * *

I refused to go home for Christmas. Dora had invited me to her house, because she said that we all needed to talk. I sent a short and quite rude letter to my Aunt, telling her that I was staying at Hogwarts. My anger was beyond describable words. She always raised me not to lie; to tell the truth. Yet now, it is clear that she is a hypocrite to the last degree. I wonder if Uncle knew... probably.

I have a twin sister, whose parents are my parents, who are supposedly dead. What I can't understand is why my Aunt kept this from me, and why she let her niece be raised by someone other than her own parents.

I re read one of the letters that she sent me a few months ago, when I first started Hogwarts. She had told me to nurture my relationship with Dora and to be nice to her if she was nice to me. So if she did know, which she obviously did, then why did she tell me to sustain the relationship? Surely she knew that if Dora and I grew closer, we would figure out the truth eventually. After all, my Aunt raised no fool. So that means that she wanted us to discover the truth... now I am really confused.

I told Mackenzie the truth, and she was really supportive about the whole situation. It has officially been a week since I found out that I have a twin sister, and Dora and I have grown closer. She shared tales of her childhood, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely. Dora had her parents, and I didn't. The sort of love that she received was different to the sort of love that I was given. When I told Mackenzie how I felt, she said that parents are obliged to love you, but other family members aren't. In other words: my Aunt didn't have to take me in and care for me, but she did. This apparently shows that she loves me. I countered my friend's argument by saying that if Aunt loved me, she would have let me be raised by my own parents, not my Aunt and Uncle.

I guess that in a mere four days, all my questions will be answered. Well, maybe not all of them. I have questions that I will be asking my dearest Aunt, but I don't know when that will be. At the moment, I don't know what I would do if I faced her.

"Morning," Mackenzie chirped, as she got dressed. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and we would be leaving tomorrow morning. Today was the last day I would see Charlie and Mackenzie for a while, so we decided hang out all day, with my sister too, of course.

"Morning," I replied, yawning and getting out of bed. Brr, it was cold.

"I hope you and Dora have a good holiday together," she said, smiling. "And I hope that whatever you find out, you'll be okay with your Aunt."

"Whatever the explanation is," I began, trying not to let my temper get the better of me, "I will never forgive her."

A look crossed Mackenzie's face; a pained, worried look. "C'mon, Maggie. Remember what I said?"

"Yes, I do. But if you were told that you were lied to, by the people who supposedly loved you, for your whole life, would you forgive them easily? It isn't as though they lied about there being a Santa Clause. They told me that my parents were dead."

This was an argument that we had been having for the past few days, and Mackenzie knew better than to continue with it. It was easier to drop the subject, before my temper _did_ get the better of me.

"Okay," she finally said. "I can't be bothered arguing with you, especially when it's almost Christmas. But look on the Brightside! You get to spend Christmas with your sister!"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

We met up with Charlie and Dora outside, and we decided to walk down to the lake together. Of course, it was too cold to swim, but we could walk around the perimeter of it. It's more interesting than it sounds, trust me.

"Hey," Charlie said, smiling at me. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled, even though it was a lie. As it turned out, I was incredibly nervous at the prospect of meeting my parents. He gave me a look, which clearly indicated that he knew that I was lying. However, I decided to ignore this. After all, today was going to be the last day I saw my friends for a week and a half. I may as well make the most of it, and not let an emotion like worry get in the way of having a good time.

"I'm going to my Aunt's house tomorrow," Mackenzie stated, pulling a face. "She smells like fish."

Charlie laughed. "Not as bad as my Aunt Muriel. She practically gives me a snog every time she sees me." He shuddered at this point. "Trust me, you don't want to be kissed by Aunt Muriel."

I giggled and nudged Charlie in the shoulder. "C'mon, it can't be that bad. I bet you secretly liked it!"

I was only teasing, but to my surprise, Charlie turned a light shade of pink. I glanced at Mackenzie and smirked, but she didn't return it. Instead, she looked almost confused by something. However, I chose to ignore it and continue teasing Charlie.

"I didn't, Maggie," he said dully. I raised an eyebrow and brushed a piece of fluro green hair from my eyes. (Hey, Aunt told me not to misuse my abilities. And due to recent events, I feel like disobeying her!)

It was Dora's turn to make Charlie feel uncomfortable. "Of course he liked it, Maggie. I mean, who else would kiss him?"

I laughed as Charlie narrowed his eyes at my sister. "Shut up, Dora."

"Ooh," we said in unison. I glanced at Dora and smiled, before taking my turn in annoying Charlie. "I'm so intimidated by you!"

"That's a big word," he said, the shadow of a smirk forming on his features. "Did you swallow a dictionary?"

I smirked and nudged him in the shoulder again. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just naturally smart."

"Or naturally arrogant," he retorted, smiling all the same. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mackenzie, who was looking at us with a wide grin on her features. I have known her long enough to realise that that particular smile is her 'I know something you don't know' smile. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Speaking of naturally arrogant people," Dora began, "Snape has assigned us potions homework for over the holidays. Kenzie, you'll have to come up with the essay."

Oh yeah. We came up with a plan so that we all get good marks all year. Out of the four of us, we are all good at a certain subject. Mackenzie is best at potions, I'm best at Transfiguration, Dora is best at Charms and Charlie is best at Defence Against the Dark Arts. So I decided to do the Transfiguration essays for everyone one night, and I gave all my friends a little tutoring. To repay me, they decided to help me with the subjects I wasn't so good at, and from there, our homework plan was born. Cool, right? I mean, we will probably get caught at one point, but if we're careful enough, it may just last for the rest of the year. Strangely enough, Dora and I are both pretty good at Charms and Transfiguration. I'm not so good at Charlie and Mackenzie's specialities, though.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll be sending yours and Maggie's to the same house, right?"

I swallowed hard and nodded on Dora's behalf.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at a ridiculous hour. It was four o'clock in the morning, Christmas Eve. I could see that it had been snowing overnight. It brought back memories of my previous Christmas. Draco was pretty small, but Aunt and Uncle trusted me to look after him. We spent the entire Christmas Eve making snowmen, having mini snow fights and making snow angels. At the time, that day seemed like the most fun I had ever had. Now, after three months of being at Hogwarts, I can see that no, it wasn't that fun. And yes, my Aunt and Uncle have been restricting me all my life. But why, I do not know. I guess that I will be finding out very soon.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and ruffled through my clothes. All I could see were clothes that my Aunt approved of; fancy lace dresses and such. If an eleven year old such as myself wore them, I would be giving off the impression that I am better than everyone else. Then I spotted the one outfit that I actually liked: the black sweater that glittered in the sunlight, and the black pleaded skirt. I found a pair of tights that would go with them, and put them on. I want to make a good first impression on my family. The tights had a hole in them, which my Aunt would never allow. But if I thought about it, I looked... different. The skirt, which went up to my knees in September, is now an inch or so higher than that. The sweater looks slightly frayed, and falls to the side, like an off the shoulder sweater would. And of course, the holey stockings added to the look. I decided that I liked it.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail, and changed it back to its natural colour. The neon hair tarnished the look. Then I put a thick winter coat over my clothes, as it was really cold, and put on a pair of boots.

"What's all the noise?" I heard Mackenzie groan, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You look nice," she said, brushing sleep out of her eyes. I didn't mean to wake her up, but keeping quiet has never been a talent of mine, due to the fact that I am clumsy.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her. I heard her stand up and look out of the window. I heard a high-pitched squeal emit from her mouth.

"It's snowing!"

Mackenzie, who usually hates mornings, suddenly morphed into hyper mode. She was grinning and bouncing, all traces of tiredness and grumpiness disappearing.

"C'mon, Maggie! It's a beautiful day! And you're meeting your parents! Here, I'll do your hair in a braid."

Whoa... I was very taken back. Sure, Mackenzie is bubbly... maybe she just really loves snow.

"You feeling okay, Kenz?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes! I just want to make sure that you look good for your parents, okay?"

I slowly nodded and sat down on her bed, and let her braid my hair. I looked in the mirror as she did so. A grin was evident on Mackenzie's features, but my eyes weren't really focussing on that. Instead, and however vain it sounds, I was focussing on my own appearance. The shadows cast by the curtains were sending shadows onto my features, making me look almost menacing. I haven't noticed things like this before. I wonder if my parents look anything like I do. Anything like Dora does.

When Mackenzie finished, I smiled at her. My hair was falling down my back, with the shorter parts pulled into braids. I liked it a lot.

* * *

The hours until the Hogwarts Express left seemed to pass very quickly. One minute I was eating breakfast, the next I was sitting in a compartment with Dora, Kenzie and Charlie. The latter two were talking, whereas Dora and I were very quiet. Every now and then, however, we would exchange looks and smile slightly, before resuming our staring out of the window.

Again, the hours seemed to pass as though they were seconds. The train pulled to a halt, and my stomach started turning. Dora looked as pale as I felt.

"Seeya," Mackenzie said softly, hugging me. "And good luck. See you in a few days."

I nodded and looked at the floor. I heard Charlie speak.

"You'll be fine, Maggie." I looked up, and he was smiling in a comforting way.

"Aren't you going to hug her, Charlie?" Mackenzie asked. I glared at her, but she only widened her eyes innocently. I looked back at Charlie, who was a little pink in the cheeks. However, he merely ruffled my hair and grinned once more. For some reason, it comforted me more than Mackenzie's hug did.

"Ready?" Dora asked softly, and I nodded.

We disembarked the train, holding hands.

* * *

**This was sorta a filler chapter, and it was a little boring, I know. I just wanted for readers to get a feel on what is going through Maggie's head. Also, it was going to be longer, but I liked how I ended this one. Reviews of any sort are appreciated. **


	7. When You Were Young

**I am so sorry about the lapse in updates... I got busy, got writers block, got over my writers block... and then I started to write this chapter, and then it was accidentally deleted. Well, this chapter is long, so hopefully that's a consolation for not updating in over a month...**

**Oh, and there are some timeline changes in this. I'll explain below.**

**Bellatrix's birth year: 1953 = 31 years old at this point**

**Andromeda's birth year: 1956 = 29 years old at this point (she is just old enough to have twelve year old girls... well, wizards did get married and such early, so it works)**

**Narcissa's birth year: 1958 = 27 years old at this point**

**Sirius's birth year: 1959 = 26 years old at this point**

**(As at this point it is the end of the year in the story, I'm basing their ages off the next year, if that makes sense. Sirius would be 25 in 1984, but as it is almost 1985, he's 26, if that makes any sense whatsoever.)**

**This is so that I can have Sirius and Andromeda three years apart, as I'm making Sirius older than the rest of his class (Lily and James at least were born in 1960) because it is important for this chapter.**

* * *

**_Review replies:_**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I know exactly what you mean, when it comes to filler chapters. But it can get annoying when an entire story is full of them... well, this chapter is certainly not a filler, so enjoy! And thanks for your praise.**

**Taffyrose: Thanks! I didn't mean to portray Charlie so that he was like the twins and Ron, I was actually trying to portray him like my boyfriend. Who, funnily enough, is like a mixture of the twins and Ron.**

**And thanks to XxMizz Alec VolturiXx for the review and the bunch of reviews from TheJesusFreak777!**

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

"_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
That's takin' easy, easy now, watch it go.  
We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young."_

'_When You Were Young' – The Killers_

* * *

So many kids, not too much older than I am, say how much they hate their parents. Yet from the minute that I glimpsed my own, I knew that such words would never come from my mouth.

Her smile. It was so much like Dora's smile. So much like my smile. I could see a woman in front of me, who had gone through suffering. She had the same look that my Aunt had; she had the look of someone who never was completely happy, never completely satisfied.

The man in front of me had a mischievous look about him, as though he were once a prankster. Yet somehow, I could see that he too was never completely happy. But the twinkle in his eyes when he saw me was so much like the twinkle in Dora's eyes when she teases Charlie; the twinkle in my own eyes.

It took me a moment to realise that the smile on her face and the twinkle in his eyes were there because of my presence. It made me feel... special.

I smiled, wondering if my smile was as loving as my mother's, and whether my eyes were twinkling like my father's.

"Hello, Maggie," the woman said. "I'm Andromeda."

I felt as though something was clogging up my throat, because I couldn't speak. Thankfully, I could nod and smile. That seemed to be enough for now.

"And I'm Ted," the man said, the twinkle in his eyes still evident. Ted and Andromeda. It was hard to comprehend that they were my parents. In fact, it was hard to comprehend anything in that moment. I didn't know what to think or how to act. However, I had a strange feeling in my stomach. It was an elated feeling that felt like butterflies. I had never felt that feeling before. And I couldn't put a name to it.

In a way, I expected it to be a teary greeting, full of sentimental phrasings. Yet this was better. They were acting naturally.

"Our home isn't too far from here, and our car is parked nearby. So we will be home in no time, and then there will be time for discussion," Andromeda said, sounding firm yet kind. Maybe she was worried that I would bombard her and Ted with questions. Little did she know, I had trouble even getting the word 'question' out of my mouth.

I looked at Dora, who smiled at me. Being with her seemed so natural; I couldn't believe that I didn't realise we were twins the moment I set eyes on her. Then again, it didn't take me too long to realise it. And if I think about it, the idea that we may be sisters came across more because of how close I felt to her, rather than our appearances.

The car was unlike the sleek black car that Uncle Lucius owned. Instead, this car was a pale blue and a little battered looking. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. It was the same feeling that I felt when I realised how lonely I really was when I was at Malfoy Manor. And I realised _that_not even twenty-four hours after I settled in at Hogwarts. This car was just another example of how... _cold_ my Aunt and Uncle were. Maybe it just took a bit of naturalism and love to see that.

"Sorry that it's a bit messy," Ted said, brushing a few crumbs off the backseat, where I was about to sit. "I'm not exactly the cleanest person, so to speak," he added, his eyes twinkling again. I had a feeling that he knew that the same could be said for me. Aunt Cissy tried to make me a tidier, more organised person, but on reflection, I realised that her efforts were for nothing. Ha.

The engine started with a low rumble, and then it began properly. The car smelt like peppermint and wood. It was an interesting scent.

"Have you ever listened to muggle music, Maggie?" Andromeda asked, turning around to look at me from the passenger seat. I shook my head.

"The only music I've listened to is Celestina Warbeck, because my Aunt loves her," I said, rolling my eyes. _Well, that makes me seem rude, doesn't it?_

To my surprise, Andromeda laughed. "Yes, well, Narcissa always liked her."

Don't think that I didn't notice how her tone became icy.

"Well, anyway," Ted said briskly, "we have a few albums here. _Queen_, _Rolling Stones_ and _Kiss_-"

"_Kiss_," Dora said, perking up at the name.

"Nymphadora-" he began in a stern tone.

"Don't call me that!" she said indignantly. "You know I hate it!"

"_Nymphadora_," Andromeda said, her tone also stern, "let Maggie choose."

"Oh," I began. "I don't know any of those people, so Dora can choose."

I didn't mean to let Dora have the victory over our parents, but I didn't regret it when I saw the triumphant look on her face.

"Thanks, Maggie," she said softly, holding her hand out for me to high five. I did so quietly and smiled to myself, as I saw Andromeda and Ted exchange looks. As each second went by, I started to feel more welcomed, more natural.

"I love this song," Dora said, sighing wistfully. It was a heavy sort of song that had a cool tune. I didn't know it, but it sure was a heck of a lot better than sappy old Celestina Warbeck was.

"I WAS MADE FOR LOVIN' YOU BABY; YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME!" Dora screeched out, and I covered my ears. Bloody heck, that sounded like a cat dying! Still, I don't think that I'm much better.

"Don't mind Dora, she's always like this," Andromeda stated, turning around to look at me and disregarding the fact that Dora was air-guitaring like a maniac. I was fighting back laughter at this point.

"She's always loved this song, even when she was very little," she continued, glancing at Dora and shaking her head bemusedly. "I think that we're all a little sick of it now."

I smiled. What I _wouldn't_ I give to be sick of music like this? Heck, what I wouldn't I give to get sick of Dora's singing? I guess I'm trying to say that I want to be accepted into this family – my family – for all its weirdness and singing habits.

When the song was over, Dora didn't sing to any of the others. She stared out of the window, until she suddenly spoke up.

"Mum, why did you call me Nymphadora? And why did you call Maggie Magnolia?"

Andromeda turned around and looked at Dora. "I've always liked those names, _Nymphadora_. What's your problem with it?"

"I just don't like it," she said, rolling her eyes. "And neither does Maggie. They're so old fashioned. We're in the eighties, Mum! People have cool names like Kylie and Jane-"

"Dora," Ted said. "We've had this conversation a million times. Your names are different, which is a good thing. Do you have any idea how confusing it was to be called a common name like Ted?" he said, sounding exasperated. I've never liked my name, but I knew that it would seem really rude if I complained about it. Still, I didn't want to lie by saying that I loved being called Magnolia, so I didn't say a word. Which was fine, because Dora started singing to another song again, so I was entertained.

I was both dreading and anticipating the end of the drive. I was sufficiently entertained, for one. And I didn't know what to say or how to act once I was in their house. Oh, and then all the questions. I didn't know what would be polite to ask, or what they would ask me. And if I even have an answer... that's a whole different story.

I felt the car turn and the crackle of gravel on the tyres. I knew that we were pulling into the driveway.

The house looked like one of those cottages you read about in muggle stories: it had a glossy red door, whitewashed bricks and vines growing across the outer walls. I know that my Aunt and Uncle would say that it was too small, too plain, too... _muggle-like, _but I could see was a home that looked as though it was lived in; a home that looked like it was loved. It didn't matter that it was a little battered looking. But of course, my dearest Aunt and Uncle would say otherwise. I wonder what they would think if they knew that I was here... actually, I don't really care. As long as they are angry and annoyed, that is all that I wish for.

"We're home now," Ted said, opening his door. I opened my own door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. Upon looking around, I could see that we weren't in the countryside in the same sense that Malfoy Manor was, but we certainly weren't in the busy city, either. I guessed that we were on the outskirts of London.

"You'll be staying in the spare room, Maggie," Andromeda said, smiling kindly. "I've prepared the bed for you, and-"

"Mum," Dora interjected, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought we agreed on letting Maggie stay in my room!"

Ted chuckled and snorted at the same time, which was an interesting combination of noises. "What, so I can have two sugar hyped eleven-year-olds trash the house? No thank you."

I laughed and smiled at Ted.

"Considering the state of the house, if the girls trashed it, it wouldn't make a difference," Andromeda said, casting a stern look at Ted, who stopped looking so smug. Dora placed her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly.

"So does that mean that Maggie and I can share a room?"

"No!" they said in unison. If this Christmas was going to be as good as today has been, then I could get used to living here.

Oh, wait.

I reminded myself that I am their daughter. They would definitely let me live here, right?

Maybe I should think about that more once all the questions are out of the way.

Ted led the way through the glossy door and into the house.

I looked around. It was so much different to Malfoy Manor. There was light all throughout it, due to the fact that there were thin curtains. It looked significantly smaller than the two places that I had been living in – Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor – but it made it feel more cosy and homely. The air smelt like cookies and some sort of burning incense, which added to the homely vibe. There was a short set of stairs that I assumed led up to the bedrooms, and a sliding door which gave way to a relatively large balcony.

"Dora will show you around, Maggie. If you need anything, just ask us," Andromeda said kindly, patting me lightly on the shoulder. I suddenly felt all warm inside.

"Well, she's clearly the favourite daughter," Dora grumbled, brown eyes narrowed at her mother, but she winked at me slyly. I tried not to smirk as Andromeda told her off.

"Dora, you know that these are very special circumstances," she reminded her daughter, gently but firmly. She turned back to me as Dora rolled her eyes. "So after you have settled in and you feel up to talking, just tell us."

I noticed that her smile became rather fixed, and a slightly pained and worried expression was visible on her features.

"Thank you," was all I could say, before I was being dragged up the stairs by Dora.

"I thought that Mum might have let me have anything I wanted, since you are here and stuff. Parents are always nicer when they are around visitors. But I guess that when the visitor is you, and you are her daughter, it doesn't count, right?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, as Dora opened the door to what was her room. I knew that it was her room, because there was a big poster on the door, saying 'Keep out, unless you want to be beheaded.'

"Violent much, Dora?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the poster. She grinned.

"My parents have these friends from the ministry, and they have little kids who find it fun to trash all my stuff. Since I put that poster up, they've certainly stayed out."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said.

"It is, apart from the fact that those ministry snobs always give me dirty looks because of it. Oh well, it isn't as though my goal in life is to please them, right?"

I giggled as my eyes roamed across Dora's room. It was a lot messier than my room at Malfoy Manor, but it was also a lot more personalised. There were posters of muggle bands on the walls, and one of a wizard band called _The Weird Sisters_. I haven't really listened to _The Weird Sisters_, because my Aunt says that listening to them is 'unbecoming for a young lady.' Ha.

Her bed was made, but a little crinkly, and her desk was a complete mess of old quills, scrunched up parchment and pots of ink.

"I made Mum and Dad promise that they wouldn't clean anything up whilst I'm at Hogwarts," she explained. "Well, I know that Dad won't, but Mum is a bit of a neat freak. So if she gets up at you for leaving a speck of dirt on your bed, don't blame me."

"Ah, but you are forgetting that I am the visitor!" I said, smirking.

"But you are also my sister, their daughter. And I won't stand for my parents choosing favourites," she said, sticking her nose into the air. At least Dora was in a joking mood. If she was in one of her stroppy moods, I don't think that that would help distract me from my nerves.

"Oh, right," she said, smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm meant to be your tour guide." She grabbed my arm and led me out of her room and down the hallway. She opened the first door on the right.

"This is your bedroom. It is probably the cleanest room in the house, but it's also the smallest."

"I like it," I said, eying the bags that Ted must have put down before.

"Good, because although you are the visitor, I don't think that Mum and Dad will like it if you bunk with me. Honestly, it's as though they think that we'll blow up the house or something!"

"Of course we wouldn't," I said, smirking. "I mean, it isn't as though we both get hyped of sugar easily or anything. And we have _never_ broken a rule or got on detention ever, right?"

"Actually," Dora began, looking thoughtful. "I've never been on detention."

"Seriously? I got on one with Charlie a few weeks ago. We may or may not have said that a Slytherin prefect looked like a troll with diabetes."

Dora laughed. "You clearly got the rebellious genes then. I want to be an Auror, so I can't really break too many rules. Y'know, every detention we get is put on record. One day, Filch dropped all his files, and I helped him pick them up. They were detention files, from years ago. Do you know about Sirius Black?"

I was taken aback by the random question, but I nodded.

"Yeah, well, in his seven years at Hogwarts, he racked up over three thousand detentions. How is that even possible? Though I guess that considering that he is a murderer, it makes sense."

"You know that my last name is Black, right? I probably am related to him."

Dora scoffed. "You know that if you are related to him, so am I. I doubt it. Black is a pretty common name, if you ask me. And it isn't even your real last name. You're a Tonks, remember?"

Yeah... but...

"My Aunt told me that Black was my mother's maiden name."

Dora's brown eyes widened and she looked slightly shocked, before she shook her head. "It's probably just a common name, like I said. We can ask them about it, if you like."

Perfect opportunity to ask all the questions that I need to.

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair.

Ted and Andromeda were seated on a blue sofa, talking in hushed voices. They ceased when they spotted us, and I noted that Ted especially looked pained.

"Dora, Maggie," Andromeda said softly. "Why don't you two take a seat? We clearly have a lot to talk about."

I gulped and sat down, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was just butterflies. I don't know.

"Mum," Dora began, only looking a tad nervous. "We were wondering if you could tell us about Sirius Black? We know that he's a murderer, but..."

"Maggie," Andromeda interjected. "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak. "Um, well, we have the same last name, and one of my friends was wondering if we were related. I didn't even know who he was, so my friend told me that he was a murderer."

"What do you know about the name Black?" Andromeda asked, brown eyes seeming to glow, almost eerily. I had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"I know that it is my Aunt's maiden name, and I know that it is yours."

Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Well, at least your Aunt didn't lie to you about that. And yes, I am related to Sirius Black, which means that you and Dora are too. I guess that's where this whole story begins, Maggie. Are you ready to hear it?"

As I'll ever be.

I nodded and locked eyes with Ted, who looked worried. I then looked back at Andromeda. Finally, I was going to get all the answers. Well, maybe not all. I would need my Aunt for that, I reckon. But some answers are better than none.

"Okay," Ted said sharply. "But you have to promise that you won't get upset when you hear it."

I nodded, my feeling on unease growing. With my indication that I agreed to Ted's words, Andromeda began to speak.

"Before I married Ted, I was known as Andromeda Black. I was part of the 'Noble' Black Family. They were advocates of pureblood society, meaning that they believed that unless you were pure of blood, you were scum. I had two sisters. Bellatrix, my older sister, and Narcissa, my younger sister. They had no trouble in accepting how they were supposed to act, and the ideals of our family. But I always felt as though they were wrong, as though their beliefs were unfair. I was what one would consider to be a misbehaved child. I disobeyed my parents. I pranked them. I loathed them. Bellatrix used to reprimand me, but I could see that Narcissa was starting to see the reasons behind my behaviour.

"Now, I was eleven at the time. I used to get beat for everything I did wrong. I didn't want the same to happen to my little sister Cissy, so I stopped and tried to be a good little girl. But the damage was done, but not in the way that I thought. Narcissa didn't want to be around me anymore, because I made my mother 'unhappy'. So maybe I didn't influence Narcissa. But I'm sure that as an older sister, if I continued to act the same way that I did, she would have followed my example. But that was the end of the close relationship I had between my little sister.

"At this point, I started growing close to a cousin of mine, Sirius Black. We lived in the same house, as the Blacks did in those days, but we never really crossed paths, as the house was huge and we had a three-year age gap. But as it turned out, Sirius had been watching me, and the way I used to treat my parents. When he saw that I was starting to behave, he approached me and asked why. I said that I didn't want my little sister following my example. He said that it was nice of me, but he was going to start misbehaving for his parents, my Aunt and Uncle. But I reminded him that he had a little brother, and maybe he would follow example. Sirius said that his little brother was too headstrong for that. And that is around the time that Sirius Black started to act the way that he was known for at Hogwarts. He started to rebel against his parents when he was eight.

"I was in my fourth year when Sirius started at Hogwarts. In some ways, he was so much more mature than his classmates were. He had gone through so many floggings and screaming matches at home, more than his classmates could ever dream of. Yet this didn't make him quiet and withdrawn. Instead, he was loud and outspoken. At Hogwarts, he never received the punishments to the intensity that he did at home. This made him complacent. When he came home every summer, the beatings and word bashings were one hundred times worse than the punishments he received at Hogwarts ever were. But we grew closer as we got older. By the time that he was in third year, I in sixth year, we were like brother and sister. I learned how to heal the wounds he received over the summer. He would help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. He was my best friend at Hogwarts.

"Then one day, Sirius got on detention for jinxing a Hufflepuff prefect. It was no different, really. But then I found out the reason as to why he jinxed him. Apparently, this Hufflepuff prefect was asking Sirius if he could introduce me to him. The Hufflepuff prefect was your father.

"I was intrigued, because, well, what would a Hufflepuff want with a Slytherin? Yet, as it was with my family, I didn't fit into Slytherin house; I wasn't like them. But I got to know Ted, and I found out that he was a muggleborn. I then faced a dilemma. I started to fall in love with Ted. For most, this wouldn't pose as a problem, but for a member of the prestigious Black Family, it was. I told Sirius this, as he was the only one I could turn to. I had Narcissa, whom I once had a close relationship to, but she wouldn't understand. And besides, the closeness I had with her had long since ended. Maybe, if we were maintaining the same closeness we had when we were younger, maybe then I could have confided in her. When I told Sirius, he told me to do what I wanted to do. And what I wanted was a relationship with Ted.

"In my final year of school, when we were both seventeen, Ted proposed to me. I said yes. That Christmas holiday, we eloped. When I finally told my parents, they disowned me. Sirius said that he was proud of me. He was banned from being around me, but, of course, he disregarded this. On my last day ever at Hogwarts, Sirius told me that one day, he was going to do what I did. He was going to displease his parents so much so that he was disowned. Or run away. I was the reason that Sirius had a brutal childhood; I didn't realise how powerful my actions and words were on him, and how much they would influence him. I guess it is my own fault that he turned out how he did.

"Soon after we left Hogwarts, I discovered that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed at the prospect. When we found out that we were having twins, our happiness skyrocketed. I had never been so happy in my life. The day that you were both born was the single happiest day of our lives. Sirius and his friend James came over during the summer of their fifth year. They played with you both, and marvelled over your colourful hair. It was good, for me at least, to see happiness come to my cousin, even during such darks times as they were back then."

Andromeda stopped talking for a moment and sniffed. Ted put his arm around her. I glanced at Dora, who looked shocked. I took it that Andromeda had never opened up about her childhood before.

I knew that soon in the tale, something bad would happen; the reason why I didn't grow up with my parents. But at the moment, the story seemed bittersweet. Sirius Black sounded like a brave man, yet I knew that he was a murderer, thanks to Charlie.

"I'll take it from here," Ted said, as Andromeda stared blankly ahead. He looked uneasy and worried, which was exactly how I felt.

"Now, as you both know, You-Know-Who was taking over Britain at that time. Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, formed an organisation called the Order of The Phoenix, which was dedicated to fighting evil. One night, when you were both around one year old, your mother went for a meeting, and I stayed at home to look after you both. I was asleep, when I heard Dora crying. I woke up and walked into the bedroom, and saw Bellatrix, your mother's eldest sister, holding both of you. I did the first thing I thought of: I tried to choke her. Bellatrix was a Death Eater, and an evil one at that. She was You-Know-Who's most faithful servant." At this point, Ted's voice started to shake, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. "She shook me off and cursed Dora, so that she had deep cuts all over her body. She was still holding you, Maggie, as she ran out of the bedroom. I didn't know what to do. Dora was so small, and the cuts were running deep, down to the bone. And Bellatrix had hold of Maggie. Either way, I had lost. So I stayed with Dora and healed her, whilst Bellatrix ran off with Maggie."

There was a dead silence, which matched the feeling in my stomach. It was broken my Andromeda's voice, which was nasally due to tears.

"We looked everywhere for you, Maggie. Never did we realise that for whatever reason, Narcissa was looking after you. There are so many questions that we have. And if there is anything you need to ask, just ask now."

So Ted chose Dora. I was kidnapped by a Death Eater. By my mother's sister. And I was raised by her other sister. I felt... abandoned. I was_literally_ abandoned. By my own father. I felt tears well in my eyes, and all I felt like was sobbing. But that wouldn't do. I did have a question. For_Andromeda_.

"What happened to Sirius?"

She looked shocked that I didn't have a question about what _happened_ (I couldn't bring myself to even think of it) but she answered. I needed a distraction, and I needed it fast.

"He helped me look for you, but I didn't realise that he was working for the Dark Lord. Now, Sirius's friend, James, had a son, who you have heard of. His name was Harry Potter. When You-Know-Who marked him for death, Sirius was appointed Secret Keeper of the Potters. He betrayed them to him, and James and Lily were killed. But not Harry. He vanquished the Dark Lord. Then, Sirius ran. After all, it wouldn't be long before he was found out. His friend, Peter Pettigrew, went after him, and Sirius... he killed him, along with twelve other muggles. And then he laughed as he was carted off to Azkaban. All because I corrupted him. Because I influenced him to rebel."

There was a numb silence. I heard Dora sniffle. There was an empty feeling in my chest. And there was another feeling too. One of anger. No – fury.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" I said, chuckling. "I mean, I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Maggie-"

I glared and cut Ted off. "Yeah, I suppose that's what you think. _Look, Maggie is alive, it doesn't matter that she was kidnapped and raised by a bunch of pureblood maniacs, because she's alive! It doesn't matter that she never knew her parents or her sister, because now we're all happy and united!_"

"Please, Maggie-"

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I was not going to cry. I couldn't.

I ran as fast as I could, past the living room and out to the front door. I opened it as quickly as I could, and ran. I heard Ted coming after me, calling out my name. I turned around and saw him, his eyes pleading me to come back.

It was a split second choice, yet he knew that it would impact my future. Either way, Dora or I would have suffered. In a way, they are as bad as my Aunt and Uncle are. They never told my own sister that she had a sibling.

One thing is for certain. You don't need parents. I grew up without them, and I am fine. They don't need me, and I don't need them.

I wasn't the one who Ted chose.

And with that thought in mind, I spoke to him.

"Oh, are you going to come after me? Just a _few_ years late, _Ted_."


	8. Alive

**A huge thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, chocolatecheesecakes, TheJesusFreak777 and Taffyrose for the reviews on the previous chapter. This chapter was going to be longer, but I liked how i ended it, so I kept it as it was. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 8:_

_"Hey I, oh, I'm still alive."_

_'Alive' - Pearl Jam _

* * *

I didn't run far. Well, it was sort of hard, you see. Ted and Andromeda had magical boundaries around their home, and I ran into one and rebounded back into their property. I guess that after one daughter was kidnapped, they don't want another to be, eh?

I was angry. Furious. Confused. Upset. And I couldn't leave, although it was what I yearned to do. I wanted to leave this place, and go somewhere, anywhere... anywhere but here. I just wanted to disappear. The thing about secrets is that when you don't know about them, you don't care. Yet the moment you discover one... you wish you never did.

If I didn't meet Dora, none of this would have happened. If I just convinced myself that it was a coincidence that we looked alike, if I didn't get to know her, if I didn't let curiosity get the better of me...

Then I reminded myself that I shouldn't be thinking like this. It isn't my fault. Its other people's faults. Yet I'm not entirely sure whose anymore.

I sat down against a tree. Dora had a huge backyard, which backed onto bush land. Ted and Andromeda would surely find me soon. But for now, I'm alone.

I pressed my palms against my eyes and rubbed them, until I could see stars. More than anything, I was conflicted. I haven't changed my mind about not needing parents. That part is true. I turned out perfectly fine without them, thank you very much. So I can leave them and never see them again, no worries, right? Oh, yeah, I forgot that they are bloody locking me in here.

But would Dora like that? None of this is her fault, and she is just as much the victim as I am; secrets were kept from her. If I think about it like that, the secrets are the part I am angriest about. I know that if Ted chose me, Dora would not be with us today, so how can I be angry about that? No, I think that I'm confusing sadness and the sense of abandonment with anger. I shouldn't have taken it out on him...

But I don't need them.

Dora may be a different story, however.

I heard the crunch of leaves against shoes, and I looked up, to see Dora.

"You alright?" she asked, brown eyes soft. "Sorry, that's a stupid question. I know that I'm not."

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't know any of that, about Mum or Sirius Black or about... you. She's never opened up about that before. Dad's comforting her right now. He wanted to go and comfort you, but I said that I would do it."

I nodded tersely. "How do you feel about this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm angry, I guess, at Dad. But then again, I can't be. Like you said, just because you're alive, it doesn't mean that everything is okay. But... at least we are closer to being a complete family now."

"But they don't want me," I said blankly.

"Of course they do!" she said incredulously. "The decision that Dad made doesn't mean that he doesn't love you! I'm not saying that things will be easy, but please can we try? I want to be a family, Maggie, I really do."

"I don't know," I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chin. "I want to be away from here for now, so that I can think. And I don't want to intrude-"

"Wake up!" she said loudly, making me jump. "You are a part of the family! You won't be intruding!"

I stood up quickly and brushed myself off. "Dora, I want to leave. Please," I added softly, feeling the tingle in my nose that signaled that I was about to cry. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"But it's Christmas Eve!"

"Please," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes and brushing her arm off me.

It was quickly arranged. Ted and Andromeda avoided eye contact with me as they arranged the Floo Network for me. I would land in Professor McGonagall's office. Dora gave me a hug. I felt worse and worse every second, but my mind was made up, and nothing would change that.

As I felt the heat around me in the fireplace, I saw Andromeda give me a small smile. It was only small, but it was loving and kind.

But it was too late for me to do anything about it, as I felt myself whirling back to Hogwarts. Everything happened so quickly today. I discovered the truth about my childhood. About most things. And in the space of about an hour and a half, I'm back at Hogwarts.

I looked around at Professor McGonagall's office. She had a few pretty flowers in the vase, which was the first thing that I saw.

"Miss Black," she said curly, nodding in my direction. I managed a weak smile and lifted up my suitcase, and made my way up to the common room.

I felt comfortably numb, as if I didn't feel anything. I just focused on lugging this heavy suitcase up the stairs. I could levitate it, but I needed a distraction.

I reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gave me a curious look.

"You're back early."

"Lapis Lazuli," I deadpanned. She gave me an annoyed look and swung forward to admit me inside.

No one that I knew or liked was left for Christmas. Which was good, because I had the dormitory to myself. I chucked my bag to the floor and flung myself onto the bed, closing my eyes and burying myself under the covers.

It seemed so long ago, when Mackenzie was doing my hair this morning. I was so hopeful yet scared. I had thought up many scenarios, but none of them had matched the magnitude of what my predicament was.

I still felt numb. It was only ten minutes ago when I was still in their household. That felt surreal.

All in all, let's just say that it was a very depressing Christmas.

* * *

It was three days after Christmas, four days after I spoke with Ted and Andromeda. I was sitting down by the Black Lake, my legs stretched out in front of me. After a few days of being left to my thoughts, I wasn't feeling so angry. The all-consuming feeling that I was experiencing was sadness. And confusion. An equal mixture of both. I didn't really feel like doing anything, but I was bored, and I knew that if I did something, maybe it would take my mind off my thoughts.

I heard a crunch and I whipped my head around, the sound startling me. I looked up, and to my surprise, Charlie was standing there, looking confused but happy. I felt a grin cross my features at the sight of him. Finally, a distraction had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, helping me up. I bit my lip, knowing that Charlie would probably lecture me about being stupid. He has a tendency to do that, to be honest.

I explained the story to him, and watched his reaction. He gave me a look, which clearly meant 'seriously?'

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked nervously. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"You're really incredibly stupid, Maggie," he stated, rolling his eyes.

I felt my anger spike - okay, so maybe I did act like the world's biggest prat, but he is my best friend; maybe he could try to refrain from insulting me.

"You should have heard Ted - it was as though he thought that everything would be okay again, when it certainly isn't! Just because I'm alive, it cancels out what he did, does it?"

"Actually, yes," he said, looking as though he was explaining what one plus one was to an irritable toddler. "Walking out on them - melodramatic much? I have six siblings, and I know that if my father had to pick one over the other, it wouldn't be an easy choice. It would have nothing to do with favouritism, or the easiest option, or anything like that. It would just be a choice."

"But like I said, just because I'm alive, it doesn't make us a happy family!"

"You are not only a prat," he stated, blue eyes narrowed, "you are also selfish. What about how Dora feels in this? I'm sure that she feels awful that she was the one that Ted saved."

I bit my lip. He had a fair point there. If the roles were reversed, I suppose that I would be feeling pretty bad...

But I'm stubborn, so I pressed on with my arguments, determined to prove Charlie wrong.

"They didn't raise me, Charlie, so how do they classify as parents? No, a lying cow of a woman and her husband raised me. I turned out fine, and I have parents. I don't need them."

Charlie was starting to look extremely exasparated.

"You clearly do! Look at you, acting all tough and cold-hearted. Where do you think you got that from? Obviously from your Aunt and Uncle. I don't think you understand that your parents love you."

"I never said that they didn't."

"Well that's the impression you gave me."

We held angry gazes for a few moments. I don't know why he was angry; I was the one being insulted. But then again, he probably doesn't like the fact that I'm proving him wrong... is that a conceited thought? Probably.

"Maggie, I don't want to argue," he said softly, his hard expression softening. "But you are alive, and isn't that a good thing? You have a sister and a family, isn't that a good thing too? And all this is possible because you are alive, so yes, being alive is the whole point. Whether you think that you should be or not, you are alive."

I didn't really have a response for that. Merlin, Charlie is one damn smart kid. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that I win this argument," he stated.

"Yes - but don't inflate your ego or anything," I said, shoving him lightly.

"So when Dora comes back, you'll talk to her about this?"

"Yeah," I said. And I meant it. Sure, I feel bitter and twisted about this, but Charlie made a good point. I have two choices: spend the rest of my life living with my Aunt and Uncle, or be happy.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out which one I would pick.

I started to get an elated feeling of sorts in my chest, and a grin was spreading across my features, which I didn't even realise until Charlie asked why I was grinning like a maniac.

"Gee, thanks," I joked, rolling my eyes. Charlie grinned back, as we walked up to the castle.

"So why are you back so early?" I asked.

"Percy was driving me mad, so I came back," he shrugged. "Anyway, what are we going to do today? Remember, we only have a week left of holidays, so we better make the most of it."

I hadn't known him for long, but I knew that he was a true friend. And apparently, true friends are hard to find.


	9. Learn To Fly

**Double update today, I'm so proud of myself :D**

**Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and TheJesusFreak777 for the reviews!**

**Please, please review. Whatever you want to say say it!**

* * *

_Chapter 9:_

"_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high."_

'_Learn To Fly' – Foo Fighters_

* * *

When Dora and Kenzie returned to school, Charlie and I were the first to greet them. Dora appeared to be somewhat miserable, and Kenzie seemed very bubbly and happy. It was funny seeing them stand next to each other, as they were exact opposites: Kenzie was tall and willowy, with red hair and blue eyes, and Dora was short and somewhat curvaceous, with pink hair and brown eyes. And as of this moment, their attitudes were as different as chalk and cheese.

"Don't you both look like right rays of sunshine," Charlie said, his words being honest for the redhead and sarcastic for my twin. Kenzie grinned and Dora gave him a half-hearted smile. Charlie then gave me a look, which clearly meant 'aren't you gonna talk to her?'

I nodded, locked eyes with Dora and smiled. "Dora, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly. Well, at least she wasn't going to ignore me or anything. See, I had made a resolve a few days ago: I was going to be happy. I was going to make good things happen for myself. And I don't know how long that resolution will last, but for the time being, it is so much better than the alternative: moping around, feeling sorry for myself.

"Charlie, can you tell Kenzie what happened?" I asked, giving him a pointed look, which I hope he got the message from: I didn't want him to be emphasising how melodramatic I was. He nodded and placed a hand on a confused Kenzie's shoulder, and they walked off. Dora and I started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"How were the rest of your holidays?" she asked.

"So so," I replied airily, wanting to get over the small talk. "What about you?"

"You want the non-sugar-coated version?" she asked, looking upset again. Slowly, I nodded.

"Awful. Mum and Dad were so upset. It was the worst Christmas I've ever had," Dora stated plainly, the pain in her eyes palpable. I felt my gut twist with gut; if I hadn't been so incredibly thick, they would have had a good Christmas – maybe even a great one.

"I'm so sorry," I said, completely honestly. "Charlie made me realise how stupidly I acted, and how selfish I was to you and Andromeda and Ted. But for now on, I'm going to try and make things better," I said, holding my chin up a bit higher, as that elated feeling started building up. "I'm going to act maturely about this situation. I've got two letters to write tonight – an apology to Andromeda and Ted, and a questioning one to my Aunt and Uncle."

Dora, who had being looking at the ground forlornly, sharply looked up at me.

"You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," I replied, giving her half a smile. "But I need your help on the one to my Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you going to write a 'I'm sucking up your ass' sort of letter, or a ruder one?"

I gave her a wicked grin. "What do you think? I'm not going to be rude as such; I'll be straight to the point. Who knows, I might feel like being rude at the time. So you'll help me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Funny, how her happiness could be restored after a simple conversation. But the same sort of thing happened after I had spoken to Charlie, so I guess that I shouldn't be so surprised.

We chatted idly about all sorts of things: school, professors, music, books, just random stuff. We didn't really chat about our parents, but the subject wasn't avoided either. There would be plenty of time for that later, I reckoned. After a while, we decided to go back and see how Charlie and Kenzie were.

"Has Charlie been good?" Dora asked, as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I guess. It is sort of annoying when your best friend is a whole load smarter than you, when it comes to _some_ things, that is."

Dora laughed. "I didn't think that you of all people would admit that he's smarter than you!"

"Hey, I'm not arrogant or anything," I said seriously.

"Yeah, I know, but you're very... prideful. A Malfoy thing, I suppose."

I got an image of my Uncle strutting around like a proud peacock, and felt my anger spike. Charlie was right – I may think that I've turned out fine, but they have rubbed off on certain aspects of my personality. I don't want to be like that anymore. In the Malfoy Library, I found a few snippets of _The Daily Prophet_, claiming that the Malfoy's were 'cruel' and 'selfish'. At the time (I was around nine, I think) I didn't believe it, but I can see it now. After all, my Aunt kept a huge secret from me, and I'm sure that my Uncle was somehow in on it. I always knew that my Uncle was not as loving as my Aunt was, but now I wonder if he ever even loved me. I know that my Aunt does, and despite the situations of late, I can't deny that.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't want to be like that. I don't want to think that I'm always right and perfect."

"But Charlie seems to keep you grounded and make sure that your head doesn't get too inflated," Dora said.

There was a fair point in what she said: Charlie was very good at putting things into perspective. He must have very smart parents, because I don't know where else that brilliant streak could come from.

"Lapis Lazuli," I said clearly, as the Fat Lady had opened her mouth to speak. She grumbled and swung open, allowing Dora and me inside. We spotted Charlie and Kenzie instantly: they were sitting by the fireplace, talking. Charlie was leaning against a couch, his legs sprawled carelessly out in front of him, and Kenzie had her legs folded, knees pulled up to her chin and was rocking forwards slightly. She was the first to look up when she saw us, removing her hands from around her legs and standing up.

"Thank god you are both back! Charlie was starting to bore me with his Quidditch talk!"

"Did you two talk about other things?" I asked, hoping that Charlie didn't just bore her with Quidditch talk.

"Yeah, he told me about how much of a prat you were," she said simply, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I narrowed my eyes at Charlie, who grinned and held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey – just telling it like it is!"

"I happened to have very good reasons for how I acted!"

"And here comes prideful Maggie," Dora mumbled behind her breath. I chose to ignore this, as Charlie opened his mouth to retort.

"Yeah, but my reasons were better, even you said so."

I usually had pretty sharp comebacks; with Kenzie, I always won, even when she too had good ones. Charlie was the only one of my friends who left me speechless and glaring in defeat.

Dora is probably right. I'm too prideful. I got a mental image of myself with a peacocks tail, strutting about, and tried not to crack up – what is wrong with my brain? I don't think that most people get images of themselves as peacocks. Oh well, I guess I'm weird.

"Anyway," Kenzie said, sensing the tension in the air. "I'm so glad to be back at school."

Charlie snorted. "Easy for you to say, smartypants."

"You are smart too, Charlie," Dora said, winking at me. "Even Maggie said so."

Curse you, Dora.

"Really now," Charlie said, eyes glittering mischievously. I shook my head.

"Nah, she's talking about a different Charlie."

"Sure," he said, stretching the syllables out. Well, he didn't take it as arrogantly as I thought he would. In fact, he changed the subject quickly.

"Are we going to continue our Brilliant Homework Plan?" he asked, referring to the plan we had to do the essays of the subjects we are best at for each other. I nodded enthusiastically – I was more worried about my marks now, because I wanted to show Andromeda and Ted that I was smart. I know that they are my parents, and I shouldn't need to prove anything to them, but I wanted to all the same.

"Until we get caught," Dora said. "I don't want to get a detention."

"She's worried that it will ruin her chances at becoming an Auror," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's stupid," Kenzie said. "What, are you going to act like a suck up all your school life just so you can get your pick in career choice?"

"Yep," Dora said tetchily. I knew that she was a little annoyed, if her tone and facial features were anything to go by.

"Are you going to do the same, Maggie?" Kenzie asked. I shook my head.

"Hell no! I don't want to be an Auror anyway. I don't know what I want to be yet."

"Well, you're only eleven, and-"

"Almost twelve," Dora cut in sharply. "We're almost twelve."

I laughed – I didn't know how sensitive Dora was about our age. Charlie had his birthday a few weeks ago, so he was older than Kenzie, Dora and I. I have my birthday in March, so I would say that Dora does too, obviously. Maybe when we met, I should have asked her when her birthday was; it would have cleared up a lot.

"As I was saying," Kenzie ploughed on, looking a bit annoyed. I knew that she didn't like being interrupted. "You're only _almost twelve, _so you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that."

"I agree," I said, and I really did. I spent my childhood being told to act like a lady, so I never had a chance to act like a kid. One of the great things about Hogwarts is that I can pursue my interests, act how I like and wear what I want, without being told that it is unladylike. So of course I wasn't going to fuss myself with adult things like _jobs_. And I don't want to grow up just yet either.

"Classes start tomorrow," Charlie said suddenly, with a groan. It was so easy to become accustomed to the easiness of the holidays. But I was eager to get stuck into the school work, purely because with our infallible plan, it was going to be a breeze. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. I mean, for essays, we each had to write four essays that differed enough, so that teachers didn't catch on. But it was kinda easy: I just changed a few words, made a few mistakes on Charlie's (I have to make it believable, remember) and voila, done. And of course, it was so much easier with magic.

"Oh well," I said cheerily. "At least the next Quidditch game is soon, right?"

Charlie's depressed aura changed quickly at the mention of Quidditch.

"Yeah. Maybe things aren't so bad."

* * *

That night, after Kenzie and Dora went to bed, Charlie and I were the only ones who were still up, apart from a sixth year couple who were making out on a couch. I mean, it isn't as though there are dormitories not ten metres away, right? Why scar us poor little first years?!

But I had more serious matters to deal with, not the sickening noises from behind us (although they were quite distracting). I had a piece of parchment and a quill out, contemplating on what to write. I had been doing this for an hour. Dora stayed up when I wrote the letter to our parents, and she said that it was really good. This is what it said:

_Dear Andromeda & Ted,_

_Hello, Maggie here. _

_There are a few things that I want to say in this letter, but firstly: I'm so sorry for how I acted on Christmas Eve. It was selfish on all parties, and really very rude. I was angry, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. But I'm feeling considerably more together now, so I've decided to write this letter._

_I'm not so angry anymore, because a friend put things into perspective for me. His name is Charlie Weasley, and he is possibly the best friend you could ask for. But anyway, he told me that he has six siblings, and he knows how hard it would be for one of his parents to choose one of them in a life and death situation. I don't know what that is like, and I was acting arrogantly about it. So for that, I'm sorry. But Ted, your choice wasn't that bad; another thing that Charlie made me realise. I'm alive, and maybe, if we try, we can be a happy family. That's what I want, after being raised by my Aunt and Uncle, which brings me to my next point._

_I'm also writing a letter to my Aunt and Uncle tonight. Funny, how they haven't sent me a single letter... I know that you, Andromeda, probably have written to Narcissa, but I also want to say something to her. I'm going to ask her for answers, and I think that it will be good if we all got together sometime soon and discussed things. I don't care; nothing will excuse what she did, but you both need and deserve an explanation as much as Dora and I do. _

_So I hope that you are both well, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible about what is happening with my Aunt._

_Maggie_

I'm pretty happy with it, if I do say so myself. Dora was going to stay, but I could see that she was tired so I urged her to go to bed. Charlie, however, wanted to stay. He said that he didn't want me to write anything stupid, and he had a good point: if I got into an angry rage while writing it, I probably would say some things that I would regret.

"Why don't you start off with _Dear Aunt and Uncle_?" Charlie suggested, sounding a little impatient. Well, I had been sitting there for a while.

"What a brilliant idea!" I said fake-cheerful voice. "I can't believe that I couldn't think of it!"

"I can," he muttered, earning a nudge in the ribs.

It took a while and a LOT of pieces of parchment, but I finally think that I nailed it.

_Dear Aunt and Uncle,_

_This isn't going to be a friendly letter, so I do apologise for that. Sometimes, I wish that you could write with sarcasm, but we can't have everything, right?_

_This letter is aimed towards my Aunt, mainly, but it still applies to you, Uncle Dearest. _

_First of all, I know that you have both lied to me. My parents aren't dead, for starters. And for whatever reason, they didn't raise me, you did. After Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped me, I assume that she told you to raise me, right? Oh yes, I know all of that. Your sister clearly doesn't keep secrets from her daughters._

_I don't care what your reasons are for lying. But my parents deserve an explanation. I won't forgive you for this, ever. _

_I don't want to waste any more parchment, but I will say this: if Andromeda has written to you, read the letters if you have not. I want you and Uncle to arrange something with my parents, so that we can get over this, put the past behind us and move on to the future. And let me tell you, my future will not have you in it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie_

"It's a lot nastier than I expected it to be," I said, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, but you have a right to be. I was expecting you to be swearing at them, and writing capital letters."

I gasped melodramatically. "Capital letters? Nothing says anger like that!"

"You know what I mean," he said, pressing on. "I think that it's good and brave of you. I would never be able to say something like that to the people who raised me."

"Yeah, well, your parents raised you. It's a different story."

"True."

"Well, I'm tired," I said, yawning and stretching my arms out. "Thanks for the help, Charlie."

"No problem," he said, playfully ruffling my hair and standing up. I grinned at him.

"Classes tomorrow," I said, and he shuddered.

"Don't remind me. Night!"

"Night," I said, as I threw the discarded pieces of parchment in the fire.

First thing in the morning, I'll use one of the Hogwarts owls to post my letters.

I feel so much better about everything. Doing something about it really changed how I feel about, not just the situation at hand, but other things too. I have Charlie to thank for that.

Maybe now, I'll be able to live. Not under stress and confusion. And certainly not under a roof ruled by pureblooded liars.

I'll be able to be myself now.


	10. Dammit

**This chapter took me longer to write than expected, because I was being distracted by Guns N' Roses music videos. I'm trying to update as much as possible, and this story is my priority, but I have two other stories to write as well, plus school work, plus me just being lazy and spending my time fangirling over Axl Rose. I apologise in advance if the next update takes a while. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

_Chapter 10:_

"_Well I guess this is growing up."_

'_Dammit'- Blink-182_

* * *

The term was flying by in the blink of an eye. It was almost May, which meant that it was almost the Easter Holidays. And it was during the Easter Holidays that Andromeda and my Aunt would have a talk. Hopefully.

Well, Andromeda sent me back a letter, basically saying that she and my Aunt corresponded via letter, arranging to meet up at Andromeda's place during Easter Eve, the day that Dora and I would return for the holidays. I know that Andromeda won't pull out of this arrangement, but Aunt is a whole different story. However, I'm hoping that she respects Andromeda enough to realise that she and Ted deserve some sort of explanation.

"Ugh," Charlie complained, looking through his notes for History of Magic. "I am _so_ going to flunk this subject."

Okay, so our Brilliant Homework Plan isn't so brilliant when it comes to exam time, or subjects that we all fail, such as History of Magic. I mean, it's one thing when the subject you suck at – for me its Herbology – is fun, but when you suck at it _and_ it's a bore... well, there's really no going up. I know that I will always fail History of Magic, and I'm fairly certain that the same can be said for Charlie.

"Oh well, at least we can celebrate our failures together," I said, giving him a small smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Mum expects me to get good marks, since Bill is so smart and everything, _especially_ at History of Magic."

I don't have that problem. I mean, I would if I was still living with my Aunt and Uncle, but I'm not; Andromeda said that I can move in with her and Ted; my parents. From what I can gather about things that Dora has said, they aren't fussy when it comes to things like that. So I don't have to worry about flunking one or two subjects. I think I'll pass in everything else.

"I don't think that she'll care once she sees how you get top marks in everything else," I added, trying to sound winning and convincing. Okay, maybe top marks is an exaggeration, but he'll certainly get close to the top.

"I hope she sees things like you do," he grumbled, dipping his quill into the inkpot.

"I'm sure she will," I assured, as I flipped through my own notes.

* * *

I woke up on the morning of the day that we went home for the Easter holidays. I felt somewhat nervous yet excited. Today was going to be the day that my Aunt and Andromeda talked. But after what happened the previous holidays, I knew better than to get hopeful. Instead, I tried to pretend that it was like any other day. I wouldn't raise my expectations. If I have learned anything this year, it's that having high expectations is what will be ones downfall. So I decided to act indifferently.

I looked through my drawers to find something that would look decent. I would certainly not be wearing clothes that my Aunt approved of; I was going to be seeing her later on, and I want to show her that I'm independent.

Thankfully, Dora and Mackenzie gave some of their clothes to me, so that I didn't look like I came from the Middle Ages. So I decided to wear a thin sweater and jeans. I looked... normal. It reflected how I had always felt. I had never felt superior, not in the sense that my Aunt did. Her clothes may have made her feel as though she was better than everyone else, but I never had felt that way. The only thing that the clothes achieved was a very uncomfortable Maggie.

Anyways, I continued to get ready, trying not to make much noise but failing. Hey, I'm clumsy, okay? I wonder whose fault that is: Andromeda or Ted...

"What's the time?" Mackenzie asked, groggily wiping her eyes as she sat up.

"Five thirty," I replied, causing her to groan.

"Leave it to you to wake me up at a time like this," she grumbled. "Remind me never to sleep in the same dorm as you again."

"No, but I will remind you to suck it up."

Mackenzie stuck her tongue out and me but I merely smirked.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" she asked, standing up and stretching.

"Sure," I replied. She ended up braiding my hair in a Dutch braid.

"You really should make your hair reddish brown, I think," Kenzie stated, pinning back the shorter parts of my hair. "I think that it would suit you better than green. I mean, it doesn't go with anything!"

"Do you really think that I care?" I asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it does look a little strange."

I rolled my eyes. I have the ability to change my hair in any colour I want, and she wants it to be a boring colour like reddish brown?! Look, my philosophy is this: you weren't born to blend in with the crowd, to be like everyone else. You were born to make a difference, to stand out... and I have the ability to do that even more so, therefore I will. Charlie partially helped me realise that. He told me to remember that I'm alive, that I survived... and I interpreted that to mean that I should spend my life the way I want it, because you only live once. And considering that I could have been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, it applies to me even more so.

"That's the point," I said, giving her a smile. The thing about Kenzie is that she's a perfectionist. You can see it in everything that she does, whether it be schoolwork or braiding hair. She takes so much time to do something, because she wants it to be perfect. To someone who wasn't close to her, she would seem vain, especially when she spends an hour brushing her hair every night. But I can see it as someone who strives to be the best she can be, in every way possible. Dora reckons that Kenzie is probably a little jealous of our abilities, because we can perfect our appearance, one of the things she spends so much time on, at will. Another reason why I have my hair green: so that she can see that I'm not using my abilities to be perfect, therefore she has no cause to be jealous.

"Thanks," I said, once she had finished. "We have an hour till breakfast. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay," she said, pulling on her coat. "Do you wanna wake up Charlie?"

"Nah. He'll probably murder me if I wake him up at this time."

* * *

Later that day, Dora, Kenzie, Charlie and I were all boarding the Hogwarts Express. The Easter holidays only lasted for ten days, so not too many students went home for them. Thus, we found a compartment with ease.

I wasn't feeling as nervous as I was on the train ride before the Christmas holidays. I could tell that Dora and I were only somewhat nervous. I was sure that the same couldn't be said for Andromeda and Ted, however.

"We're here," Charlie said after a while, standing up and stretching. I stood up and followed him out of the door, as the two girls followed suit.

Once we were outside, I spotted Andromeda and Ted, waving at us, smiling. I found that my features were cracking into a large grin.

"Have a good holiday," Charlie said, giving Kenzie and Dora a quick hug. However, when he reached me, he turned an unusual shade of pink. I held out my arms to hug him, and we did so, somewhat awkwardly. Well, that was strange.

Kenzie was whispering something to Dora, to which she giggled. I narrowed my eyes at them. I would be forcing whatever Kenzie said out of Dora later on.

"Seeya, guys," I said, waving at Kenzie and Charlie, before making my way towards our parents. Parents. It sounded strange, even in my own thoughts.

"Hello, Maggie," Andromeda said, smiling warmly and gathering me up in a hug. I wasn't really used to hugs. In fact, before I went to Hogwarts, Aunt and Draco were the only ones who I ever hugged. Of course, the bigheaded Lucius Malfoy was above exchanges like hugs. The fact that the woman I was hugging was my mother made it ten times better.

Ted ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. It seemed that the incident at Christmas was forgotten. And that was because I decided to be mature about it. Thank you, Charlie.

"Who was the boy you hugged?" Ted asked. There was an expression on his face... protectiveness?

"My friend Charlie," I replied with, smirking slightly at Dora.

"Dora, Maggie, no boyfriends," he warned.

"Ew!" Dora and I exclaimed in unison, exchanging incredulous looks. Oh man... was that was Kenzie was whispering to Dora? Just... ew... no.

"Just teasing," he said, laughing. Andromeda shook her head and gave us apologetic looks.

"So when is my Aunt coming?" I asked Andromeda, who paled slightly. I could see that she was very nervous.

"In about two hours," she replied with. "When we're talking, you two have to be quiet. I know that both of you like putting in your two cents worth, but I'm serious."

I felt anger flare inside me. "So does that mean I can't tell her what I really think of her?"

"I didn't say that," Andromeda stated, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "But just wait for the explanations to be over."

I grinned. That's all I cared about. After all, Aunt dearest, isn't honesty the best policy?

I had read about what the Malfoys supposedly did in their library. Heard hushed whispers at ministry balls. I refused to believe it. It takes many things for one to second-guess the people who raised them. But it didn't for me. It makes me wonder if I ever really did trust them, if I ever did love them. Aunt Cissy and Draco, certainly, but not Uncle Lucius.

That's what hurts. When all the ideals you've been raised by, when everything you've been told, is a lie. When the woman who raised you lied to you, about everything.

I wonder if there are secrets in Draco's childhood, or things that my Aunt has kept from him. He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to be brainwashed from birth. Because that is what happened, and _is_ happening. He will never be able to make his mind up about political issues, because the ideals he is supposed to have are being drilled into him as we speak.

"Sounds good to me," Dora said brightly. "Can I insult her too, Mum?"

Andromeda bit her lip, clearly stifling laughter. "Maggie won't be _insulting_ her; she'll just be giving her a piece of her mind, right?"

"Oh, of course," I said, but she saw right through that. "But Dora can join in."

I winked at Dora, who grinned.

* * *

The house was exactly how I remembered it to be. I was to be staying in the same room that I was last time. And this time, I wouldn't be leaving, no matter what. I've had enough melodrama for one year.

Andromeda helped me carry my bag up to my room, and she took a seat and the bottom of my bed as I started to unpack.

"Maggie, how has Narcissa treated you?" she asked. "Has she been fair to you, or cruel? I need to know."

I understood why she needed to know something like that. So without hesitation, I answered.

"She's treated me as if I were her daughter. But not in the way that you would have raised Dora. She raised me as if I were pureblood royalty. She dolled me up and taught me manners and things like sewing, which I never had an interest in. She was never cruel, she was always loving." I took a deep breath. "But when it came down to what _I_ loved, she never gave me any leverage. If I wanted to ride a broomstick, she would lecture me on how unladylike it was. If I ate too much, she lectured me on 'ladylike portion sizes'. Maybe she was doing it to keep Lucius happy, or maybe because she thought that it was right. I don't know. But I do know one thing: if she really loved me, if she really cared, she would have let me do the things I love, but most of all, she would have let me be raised by my own parents."

Andromeda blinked a few times, evidently stunned. I awkwardly looked at the floor, as if I hadn't been rehearsing that answer in my head. I knew it would arise, and I wanted to give good reasons. So yeah, I rehearsed it...

"Well, you're in one piece, aren't you? I guess that's all that matters. You're safe."

"Yeah," I said, thinking of how Charlie had said the same thing. She enfolded her arms around me in the second hug she has given me today, and I gratefully returned it.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" she asked. I nodded.

For a few minutes, we talked about nothing and everything. School, teachers, music, friends, enemies and chocolate. It didn't seem awkward, or fake, or anything other than... nice. That was the only word I could think of to describe what it was like talking to my mother.

When we finished, we made our way downstairs and into the living room. Ted was cleaning up the kitchen with magic, and Dora was reading a magazine, titled _Rolling Stone. _I sat down next to her, as Andromeda and Ted started talking in hushed voices.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. You nervous about seeing your Aunt?"

I shook my head. Not really. "Nah. What about you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she isn't my Aunt, and nor is Bellatrix. The only reason you have obligation towards her is because she raised you."

This was true, of course. If I was in Dora's position, I would hate my Aunt. But now that I think about it... as hard as I try, I can't hate the woman who raised me, who loved me. Whether or not I question how genuine her love was. She didn't _have_ to raise me.

Then again, she didn't _have_ to keep a secret from me.

I was conflicted. However, I decided to let my stubborn side will out, and let myself be furious with my Aunt.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. We all knew exactly who it would be.

"Maggie," Ted said softly. "We think that you should answer."

If he wasn't my father, I would be refusing. However, out of everyone here, I probably knew Narcissa Malfoy the best.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked towards the door. With a shaky hand (I thought that I wasn't nervous!) I turned the doorknob.

There my Aunt stood at the threshold, blue eyes locked on mine. Her expression was hard to read... loving, worried, scared, longing... I don't know. I guess that seeing the woman who raised me for the first time in months should make some sort of impression on me, but it didn't.

"Magnolia," she said softly, wrapping her arms around me. Despite my anger, it took a lot of restraint not to melt in the hug. Instead, I stood exactly as I had been, trying to feel indifferent. She pulled away quickly.

"Before you hear anything I have to say, just know this: I'm sorry."

Apologies mean nothing.

"Are you sorry for lying, or sorry that you got caught?" I asked, clenching my fists as a wave of anger washed over me. I heard Andromeda's footsteps from behind me.

"That's enough, Maggie," she said, gently pushing past me and facing her sister. They couldn't look more different, yet they both had the air of never being completely satisfied about them. Maybe that came with being a Black. I wouldn't know.

I watched their expressions. Aunt looked kinda scared and nervous, whereas Andromeda just looked nothing short of furious.

"Come in," she eventually said, and Aunt looked around. I expected her to be looking at the house in distaste, but instead, she looked... longing. Maybe I had misjudged her...

"Take a seat," Andromeda said coolly, indicating to the couch across from the one she was about to sit down on herself. Dora and I sat on a couch together, and Ted sat on the recliner. I didn't feel _that_ nervous, now that I thought about it...

No one offered her a cup of tea, or something to eat, or anything. As far as I was concerned, she didn't deserve it.

"It's been more than a decade," Aunt said in a soft voice, smoothing out her robes. "It's good to see you, Andromeda."

"I wish I could say the same," Andromeda said coolly. She looked so much like Dora when she spoke like that... so much like me. I know where I get that cold, standoffish gene.

Aunt gulped slightly, looking as though she was going to speak. "What can I say, Andy?" she asked softly, and I saw my mother's expression soften slightly at her tone. "There's so much I have to explain, and I've wanted to, really. But there are reasons why... but there is no excuse for keeping this from you and Magnolia and Ted."

"Too right," Ted snorted, but Andromeda silenced him with a look.

"Tell me the whole story, from the beginning to the end," Andromeda said. I could see that domineering, pureblood side of her starting to shine through. Some things can never be erased, even with time.

Aunt fiddled with her wedding ring, and began to speak. "I was afraid, and naive, and young and foolish. When Bellatrix came to me with Magnolia, when she was almost two, she persuaded me to look after her, to make sure that she was raised correctly. 'Correctly' in her terms meant to be raised as pureblood royalty, and not as the half-blood that she is. Bellatrix wanted to make you suffer, Andromeda, for the mistakes you made. But there were so many other benefits to the plan than what first met the eye. See, she attempted to kidnap both of your daughters, but obviously only succeeded in kidnapping one. Bellatrix wanted me to raise Magnolia, so when she was older, she would be a weapon. When the time came, Magnolia would be the key in ensuring victory for the Dark Lord. They would hold her hostage, the Order would come to rescue her... you get what the idea was. But Bellatrix couldn't raise her, so she told me to. Ordered, more like. She told me to home school her, to make sure she learned the ways of a pureblood lady, unlike her mother before her," she added.

This was a lot to process, and it wasn't even over. I looked at Andromeda, who looked angry, guilty and conflicted. Then I realised that she would feel guilty... if she had behaved as a child, maybe it wouldn't have happened...

I stopped myself from thinking like that. Bellatrix made the choice because she is clearly twisted and sadistic. But then again, Andromeda said herself that if she behaved, maybe Sirius Black wouldn't have turned out the way he did...

My train of thoughts were broken as my Aunt began to speak again.

"I wasn't going to raise Magnolia cruelly. I raised her as if she was my own, and even when I did have my own child, I continued to do so. I knew that Bellatrix had had a word with Lucius, making sure that he never let Magnolia's existence be known by anyone who had a connection to you, Andromeda... we always passed her off as our own."

That, I did not know. Then again, I rarely had cause to be out in public, apart from the occasional Ministry ball...

"When the Dark Lord fell, and the Death Eaters were rounded up, Bellatrix was imprisoned for life. I would have given Magnolia back to you both, but I was scared of her retribution. She would break out one day, and I didn't know what would happen then. Would she harm me, or Lucius, and most importantly, would she harm Magnolia and Draco? I couldn't risk that."

"Then you're a coward," Dora said, startling us all. "Your sister suffered because of you. I never knew my sister."

It was like how Ted chose Dora over me... either way, something horrible would have happened. The same might happen now, to my Aunt, Uncle and Draco. After all of her attempts at keeping me away from my family, I'm with them. _Surely_ she knew that sending me to Hogwarts wouldn't be a good idea...

"You're right, Nymphadora. I am a coward. But I tried to redeem myself, and Andromeda, I hope you can see that now. I sent her to Hogwarts, did I not? I knew that Nymphadora would go there too. It took a lot of persuading for Lucius to see sense. I raised Magnolia to be smart, and I knew that she would figure it out. I even encouraged her to get to know Nymphadora better. Why? Because I realised that there were more important things than saving my own skin. And although my family could well be in danger, I knew that it was for the greater good. I haven't forgotten, Andy, how close we once were. You did more for me than Bellatrix ever did."

We all sat in silence for a few moments. So my Aunt, my cold, selfish Aunt, put herself in danger... for a sister whom left her family behind? Who left the Black family and all its members and ideals behind?

Call my Aunt what you may, but I of all people know that she has loving tendencies. This might just be the biggest show of those tendencies, ever.

I was angry, still. If only she had the revelation about what was more important (herself or her sister) the minute that Bellatrix was put in Azkaban... that would have saved my mother and father a whole heap of suffering...

Choices make us who we are. And I know that my Aunt isn't cold. She is selfish, yes. Naive, yes. And foolish, yes, to the last degree. But she loves.

"Magnolia, she... she has always been so much like you, Andromeda," she said in a hushed voice, as though she was holding tears back. "I knew that even if I didn't send her to Hogwarts, she would start to rebel, just as you did, just as Sirius did."

There was a pregnant silence, broken once again by my Aunt's voice.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice. Not leaving. The facade that I have to put on, of being cold and indifferent... it isn't me. But I should have been more like you, Andy. I should have seized the moment and left, I should have followed your example... but I'm not brave like you."

"No," Andromeda interjected, eyes blazing. "I had to stop misbehaving when I was younger, purely so you _didn't_ follow example. Do you have any idea what it was like, to be exiled from your own family? To not fit it, to be the freak, the misfit... you did fit in with them, Narcissa. Not as naturally as Bellatrix did, but well enough. You are a respectable pureblood lady with a respectable pureblood husband, or so the world sees, anyway. Just because you aren't 'cold' like Bellatrix is, doesn't mean you aren't like them all."

A flash of hurt crossed my Aunt's face. "I don't want to be associated with my sister. She ruined your life, even during childhood. She was one of the reasons why you left."

She sounded so young and innocent when she said that, but Andromeda didn't see it that way. She stood up and looked down at Narcissa, eyes burning into her skull.

"_You_ ruined my life! _You_ raised my child! It doesn't matter how well you did it, the fact remains that _I_ should have raised her. _You _didn't have the guts to stand up to Bellatrix; you never have and you never will! If she breaks out of Azkaban, you'll come up with some sort of story about what happened. You will never confess that you sent her to Hogwarts willingly. You will never accept responsibility for your actions. You're not a Black. You're not proud of your deeds. You're a Malfoy, who wheedles her way out of trouble. And you know what? I would rather be an ignorant, pompous, biased, blind, standoffish Black than a cowardly Malfoy. You've changed, Narcissa."

For two sisters, they couldn't be more different. Andromeda had that rebellious streak about her, the streak that I can see in myself. Narcissa is more composed. The thing that they have in common is the regrets they have, when it comes to family and choices. That comes with being a pureblood, I take it. Responsibility. I can see why Andromeda left it all.

"There is nothing that I can say, except that I am so, so sorry," she said, blue eyes wide and honest.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I was angry, yet sort of... proud of my Aunt. She did what was right, however long it took for her to realise it. But I found that I was siding with Andromeda.

"What say you, Maggie?" Ted asked. He had kept quiet during the entire conversation. Maybe it was something best left to sisters.

"I... I don't know," I eventually said.

"What do you want to do, Magnolia?" Narcissa asked. "Do you want to start a new life, with your parents, or stay with us?"

She knew the answer. Just as I was about to go with the former (and more desirable) option, I stopped myself.

Draco.

Poor, defenceless Draco, who is being raised with both the Black and Malfoy ideals.

I remember what it was like before Draco was born. I was very lonely, with no company, at least around my age. When he was born, I was so much happier... he was like my little brother. What will happen if I leave? Will be become cold and unloving, like his father, or will he remember the loving way in which I have treated him? For Narcissa's love and care isn't enough: he needs someone like me, someone who will tell him how it is. Someone who he can relate to.

I can see flashes in his attitude at times, when he's cold and moody, and then other times, he can be completely loving and sweet.

And then there is the other factor. I love my Aunt.

But she lied to me. I have a chance at a new life, a life where I'm not confined to the cold, dark manor. A life when I can venture outside of my home's doors, a life where I can befriend who I wish, without being worried about disappointing my guardians... a life where I can live.

I went with the latter.

"I want to live with Andromeda and Ted," I said evenly, holding my chin high.

It was the selfish choice, a choice which I will probably come to regret. What if Draco turns into a mini version of Lucius? I will never forgive myself if that happens. He would never be able to express his opinion, his views, without fear of disownment. And from what Andromeda described, it isn't all that great.

I guess that this choice could well define not only my future, but the future of my four-year-old cousin. I chose the selfish, easy choice. But living with it won't be easy, especially if what I think will happen to Draco does happen.

I guess a choice like this has reminded me that not all choices are easy. And if some are, it doesn't make living with them any easier.

I guess that I can empathise with Ted more now.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "Okay. I have nothing more to say, if you have nothing more to ask."

"Just one thing," I said. "I need to come back you my- your home during the holidays, to pick up some things."

"Of course," she whispered. "And you're more than welcome to stay over, any time, if you wish."

It probably won't be anytime soon, but I needed to say this. "I will, but only to see Draco."

I felt bad as I saw the expression on her face. I couldn't hate her, not after everything that she has done.

So I stood up and gave her a big hug. She stroked a few pieces of hair away from my forehead.

"Green hair suits you better than brown ever did," she whispered, dropping a kiss onto my forehead. "I'll be proud of you, no matter what."

I started to get teary. Crap, I didn't want this to be a tear-jerking goodbyes like they were in those romance books that Kenzie loves to read. Suck it up, Maggie.

"Okay," was all I could manage. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and I could hear the masked emotion in her voice. But a pureblood lady never should let her emotions show through. They are meant to be cold and indifferent. So unlike my Aunt.

To my surprise, Andromeda held her arms out. Hesitantly, Narcissa hugged her sister. I didn't catch what they were whispering, apart from one exchange:

"Thank you, for raising her into the intelligent, brave girl she is today," Andromeda had said.

"It's the least I could do for you not being the one to raise her," came the reply.

When they pulled away, I swear that I saw tears in my mother's eyes.

"Ted, I am so, so sorry. Everything I said to Andromeda counts for you too, you know."

He nodded curtly.

"And Nymphadora," she said. "I am sorry that you didn't get to grow up with your sister. My sisters... they meant the world to me. One in particular," she added, nodding at Andromeda, who smiled weakly.

"It's fine," Dora said sheepishly. "I mean, she's here now. That's what matters."

I was glad that she decided to take the same attitude as Charlie had taught me to have.

Once she had left, I went back to my room. I had a lot to think about.

Everything this year... Hogwarts, the friendships, the fights and the choices – both mature and immature – had changed me. I felt so much different to the me of one year ago, who spent her days hauled up in her bedroom, reading books about girls who went on exciting adventures.

I felt happier. I felt more mature. I felt as though I was in more control. And most of all, I felt as though I had grown up.

* * *

**Hello, readers!**

**So I know that it may seem as though everything is going well, now that the families issues are almost completely resolved, but there are going to be other issues that come with being a teenager, the issues that we can all relate to. Fights, friendship problems, enemies, crushes... you get the gist. Until fifth year, there won't be around ten chapters for each year, as was the case for this year (first year) because not as much occurs. Remember, Maggie and her friends are never at school whilst Harry Potter is, so they will face different sorts of troubles. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think about the storyline, characters ect. I would really appreciate it!**


	11. Beautiful Day

**This really isn't a long chapter, more of a filler... but after a decent length and important chapter last time around, it makes up for it, no?**

**Taffyrose: I didn't mean to make you tear up! But I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you, will do!**

**TheJesusFreak777: Your reviews are always so good and detailed, so thank you... Yes, I failed to mention the plotline involving Sirius, but that will be happening. But Maggie won't be at Hogwarts when it happens, and I have a good idea of how it will start... I won't give anything away; if you want to know, you can PM me, but I know that not many people like spoilers, me included. Long story but Oprah spoiled the last paragraph of the Deathly Hallows for me when I was ten... yeah, that's where my hatred of spoilers stems from. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I decided to leave the longest reply until last... haha, that's my procrastinating ways prevailing. Anyways, onto the reply. I get distracted really easily, usually by fanfics or books, but Axl Rose from Guns N Roses is just... asdfghjkl. Anyway, as to one of your questions, I will be going up to the Deathly Hallows, and probably onwards. About Dora... I am trying to keep in canon, but I don't want to kill her... we'll see when the time comes. And I'm glad you liked the mention of Charlie having high expectations... I don't know what its like having siblings overshadowing me, as I am the eldest, but I have friends who hate it, so I guess I incorporated it into this. Anyways, I think that's all I have to say! By the way, I will get around to reading Unconditionally, as soon as I get my new wifi modem. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 11:_

"_It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away."_

'_Beautiful Day' – U2_

* * *

Exams came and went. They weren't as hard as I had expected them to be. I was working myself up over nothing, which seems to be becoming a habit of mine. It was the last week of our first year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't have felt more changed.

So much had happened this year, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

I corresponded with Andromeda and Ted, and I had a plan of what was going to happen on the holidays.

I would go home to Malfoy Manor, and collect the few items that I had left there. Then, I would take the Floo Network back to their place; my home. The word sounded strange, foreign. A home isn't just where you reside in; it's where you feel most comfortable. And even from the little time I had spent at Dora's place, it felt more homely than anywhere did, even Hogwarts.

Now, I _was_ going to be spending my holidays at my new home, but Charlie had other ideas. He invited Dora and I over to stay at his place over the summer. I thought that it was a great idea, but I really did want to settle in. So for the first four weeks of the holidays, I would be staying at my home, and the rest would be spent at Charlie's. He has six siblings, and I really want to meet them. Of course, I already know Bill, who is just about to end his fourth year. Everyone knows Bill. He's the most popular in his year, and one of the most popular in the school.

"I'm so nervous about the exam results," Kenzie said, as we lay in the sun by the lake.

"Don't be. Our Brilliant Homework Plan hasn't failed yet, has it?"

Kenzie giggled. "True. When do we get the results?"

"During the holidays," Charlie responded.

"Can we please stop talking about exams?" Dora asked, looking uneasy.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Future Auror," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing on the holidays, Kenzie?"

"Not sure yet," she said. "I might be visiting my grandparents. They live up in Ireland. Apart from that, nothing really."

Charlie had invited her over too, but her parents said no. I understood why. Me and Dora, well, our parents knew the Weasleys way back when. It's understandable that they are letting us go over.

It's hard to believe that once I move in with them, they will be my legal guardians. That means that they will have control over me, that they will be completely responsible for me... it sounded strange, until I remembered that Andromeda and Ted were my parents.

There are a few things I don't want to bring up yet. When will I refer to them as Mum and Dad? And will I keep my last name? I don't know. Actually, if I ever get caught for something, I will change my last name. That way, no one could nail me for it...

Just joking. But those are two questions that I definitely have time to think about.

I've had to make so many choices this year, and not all of them I am happy with. It's good to now feel... at ease. As though all the crazy drama has slowly started to come to a halt, and I can get on with things.

"I'll miss you guys," Charlie said abruptly, breaking my train of reflective thoughts.

I looked up at him, and he looked sort of embarrassed. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll miss you too, Charlie," I said, as his blush started to subside.

"But remember, Maggie and I will see you soon!"

He nodded and grinned. "Can't wait! But you all have to write in the meantime, okay?"

"Okay!" Kenzie, Dora and I chorused.

"And don't forget that it's Kenzie's birthday on the holidays," I reminded.

"Really?" Charlie asked, and I nudged him in the ribs. "Oh right, your birthday – yeah, I totally just didn't forget."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Boys."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed. "Girls are just as bad!"

"Excuse _me_?!" Dora said, adopting the standoffish expression that I had seen on Andromeda's face. "Who's the one who forgot one of his best friend's birthdays?"

Charlie looked as though he didn't have a response to it, causing all three of us girls to exchange triumphant looks.

We win.

* * *

The last day was sort of sad yet happy. I was glad that the year was over, and that we had two months off, but I would miss Hogwarts, which had very much become my second home. Second to Andromeda and Ted's place, of course, not dreary old Malfoy Manor.

I felt my heart sink slightly, knowing that I was going to be collecting my bags and saying one final goodbye to my Aunt. I discovered that Uncle Lucius and Draco were staying with Draco's grandparents on Lucius's side of the family, so I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to my cousin. However, I have written him a letter, intended for my Aunt to read to him when he gets back. I suppose this will work out for my Aunt: she must know that I will be coming back soon to see him.

But later today, I will be home at last.

In some ways, I didn't want the train ride to end. I would not be seeing Charlie and Kenzie for a while. That sucked, but the thought of settling into a new home made me feel a lot better about it.

As with all things, the train ride stopped and we had to hop off.

"Well, seeya," Charlie said, wrapping one arm around Dora and one arm around me. "See you two in a few weeks!"

Kenzie grumbled. "Not only do you forget my birthday, you forget my existence."

Charlie grinned and took his arms off Dora and I.

"Don't be silly," he laughed, giving Kenzie a brief hug. "I'll see you back for second year."

We all grinned at each other, as sunlight poured down on the crowded train station. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to end the term, a beautiful day to be with friends, and a beautiful day to start afresh.

* * *

**I was struggling to find a song for this chapter, until my brother came running down the hallway singing Beautiful Day by U2, and I slapped myself for not thinking of it. Just a random little fact.**


End file.
